Prinses Franchipanne
by rozemarijn70
Summary: Het verhaal van een niet zo normaal meisje dat naar Zweinstein gaat. Speelt zich af in de tijd van Lily en James.
1. Default Chapter

hoofdstuk vier regen

Donderdagochtend werd Zweinstein gewekt door het getok van de regen op de ramen. De wind beukte tegen de muren en aan de ramen waren kleine plasjes gelekt.  
Fran was in een rothumeur. Ze had een hekel aan regen, nu kon ze haar ochtelijke jogpartijtje niet doen en dat verstoorde haar hele dagschema.  
Maar ze was niet de enige met een slecht humeur omwille van de regen. Lory Mc Leod, de aanvoerdster van het Griffoendor zwerkbalteam, lastte de eerst zwerkbaltraining van het nieuwe seizoen af omwille van noodweer, ferm tegen de zin van James Potter.  
Arthur was, net zoals de normale zwerkbalspeler, opgelucht dat ze niet buiten hoefden, maar James,...  
"Hij is echt gek" mopperde Arthur "hij bleef maar zeuren tegen Lory over "dat als het wedstrijd is we ook moeten vliegen noodweer of niet" hij trok een gezicht.  
"Daar zit toch wel iets in" vond Will "een wedstrijd gaat door, een beetje regen of niet".  
"Nou het regent wel iets meer dan een beetje" glimlachte Fran "het stormt om eerlijk te zijn. Dan wordt zo'n wedstrijd toch wel uitgesteld?".  
Will en Arthur staarden haar aan.  
"Uhm NEE" zei Arthur alsof Fran had beweerd dat gras oranje is.  
"Maar dat is toch gek?"protesteerde ze "je smakt tegen het kasteel met zo'n wind".  
"Kan zijn" zei Arthur nonchalant "maar de truc is om ervoor te zorgen dat je niet tegen het kasteel smakt".  
"En een beetje spanning is altijd welkom" voegde Will eraan toe "alhoewel je met dit weer het niet echt kunt zien".  
"Net alsof je bij dit weer buiten wilt zitten" rilde Fran "ik krijg al koud bij het idee alleen al".  
"Jij?" vroeg Arthur verbaasd "ik dacht dat jij zo gek was op duikjes in het meer, dan draai je hier je hand toch niet voor om zeker?"  
"Heel grappig" zei Fran kalm "ik heb tenminste een interessant verhaal te vertellen als ik weer thuis kom".  
"Ik ook" grijnsde Arthur "maar daarvan benjij het hoofdpersonage".  
Fran deed haar mond open om hem van repliek te dienen maar Will schraapte zijn keel.  
"We moeten door, onze eerste Zweintjes-ontmoeting." Bij het horen van die naam kreeg Arthur weer een grote grijns op zijn gezicht "En Arthur stop er nou eindelijk eens mee zò grappig is die naam nu ook weer niet".  
"Ik zal er nooit aan wennen" grinnikte Arthur "die naam is hilarisch".  
"Hahahaha"zuchtte Fran "komop Will we zijn door".  
"Tot straks" zei Will "en o, Arthur lees even mijn geschiedenis werkstuk na?" Hij viste het opstel uit zijn tas en gaf het hem "je hebt toch geen training, bedankt!".  
Hij liep vlug weg voor Arthur nee kon zeggen en haalde Fran in aan het portretgat.

"Hoe laat is het?"zuchtte Will.  
Fran keek op haar horloge "kwart voor acht".  
"Hoelang zijn ze nu al te laat?"  
"Drie kwartier"  
"Komt er nog iemand?"  
Ze keken allebei vragend naar Tommy die een eindje verder op een bank zat te lezen.  
"Huh?"  
"Komt er nog iemand?" herhaalde Will.  
Tomy haalde zijn schouders op "artiesten zijn vaak te laat. Hoe laat is het?".  
"Kwart voor" zuchtte Will.  
"Eigenlijk twaalf voor" glimlachte Fran "zullen we dan maar gaan. Er komt toch niemand meer volgens mij".  
"Mijn idee" zei Will, hij sprong van zijn bank en pakte zijn tas"kom je Tommy?".  
"Huh?".  
"We zijn weg"zuchtte Will "kom je mee?".  
"Weg waarom?" vroeg Tommy verbaasd "het is toch nog niet zo laat?".  
"Maar er komt toch niemand meer" zei Fran "blijkbaar is niemand geinteresseerd in een groepje".  
"Natuurlijk wel" zei Tommy verstrooid. Hij zocht waar hij was gebleven op zijn pagina en las verder.  
Fran keek naar Will en die haalde zijn schouders op "nog even dan".  
Fran ging weer zitten maar Will liep naar het bord.  
"Dit heb ik nou al een tijdje willen doen".  
Hij pakte een krijtje en tokkelde met zijn vingers op het bord.  
"Even jullie aandacht graag"  
Fran grinnikte hij klonk precies zoals proffessor Anderling.  
"Juffrouw Windsor, u hebt zoveel plezier, mag de rest van de klas meelachen?".  
Fran schudde haar hoofd.  
"Hou dan uw mond. Vandaag gaan we een lucifer in een naald veranderen. Heeft iedereen zijn lucifer? Zwaai niet zo met dat ding juffrouw Windsor moet u iemand zijn oog uitsteken?".  
Fran die niet had bewogen keek verontwaardigd op "ik deed helemaal niks".  
Will keek haar streng aan.  
"Proffessor" voegde ze er vlug aan toe.  
"Wel als juffrouw Windsor ons niet meer gaat onderbreken dan kan ik misschien verder gaan met mijn les. Stoort u dat juffrouw Windsor?"  
Fran schudde haar hoofd.  
"Mooi zo." Hij draaide zich naar het bord en maakte zich klaar om te schrijven "Nou wie kan mij de spreuk vertellen waarmee je een lucifer in een naald kunt veranderen?".  
"Nalditis of iets in die aard waarschijnlijk" zei een stem bij de deur.  
Will maakte een sprongetje van schrik.  
"Hallo" lachte het meisje "hoeveel punten heb ik verdiend?".  
"Geen" mompelde Will "je liet me schrikken, ik dacht haast dat het proffessor Anderling was".  
"Best voor jou van niet" zei het meisje "ze zou er niet mee kunnen lachen. Ben ik hier bij de Zweintjes?".  
"Ja dat is hier" Tommy had eindelijk zijn boek weggelegd en kwam naar hen toe "zie je wel dat er iemand zou komen".  
"Jacinta Green"stelde het meisje zich voor "Ik ben van Huffelpuf. Zijn hier nou alleen maar eerstejaars? Ik had het kunnen denken toen ik die naam zag".  
"Ja"zei Will lichtelijk gekwetst.  
"Ah zo" zei Jacinta, ze leek al iets minder enthousiast.  
"Nou ehm wat doe je ?" vroeg Tommy, een beetje ongemakkelijk.  
"Ik zing"zei ze, niet zonder trots "en jullie?".  
"Ik doe trompet en drum" antwoordde Tommy Will gaat drum leren en Fran-"  
"Fran?" vroeg Jacinta vlug "Frances Windsor dè Frances ? De prinses?".  
"Ja"antwoorde Fran kalm "ik doe de piano".  
"Wat leuk" glimlachte Jacinta "wat voor genre zijn jullie van plan?".  
"Zijn we van plan" verbeterde Tommy "als je er bij wilt natuurlijk".  
"Dolgraag" gilmlachte Jacinta met een blik op Fran.  
"Mooi zo" zei Tommy tevreden "dan zijn de Zweintjes nu met vier".  
Fran haalde haar boekje tevoorschijn "Jacinta Green is het niet?".  
Jacinta knikte "met een C".  
"Heb ik"knikte Fran "nou" ze bladerde even door haar boekje "we hebben al leden, nu nog de instrumenten".  
"Jullie hebben nog geen instrumenten ?" vroeg Jacinta ongelovig "jeetje wat een stelletje amateurs".  
"We krijgen er" verdedigde Will zich" we moeten alleen nog een lijst opstellen voor proffessor Anderling en dan krijgen we er zo."  
"Ik zal die lijst wel doen" zei Tommy vlug "ik weet zo'n beetje wat we nodig hebben".  
"Goed" besloot Jacinta "en van genre?".  
Will en Fran keken naar Tommy "wel-"begon die "ik had gedacht om eerst wat bestaande liedjes te leren spelen, en dan zelf misschien te schrijven en-".  
"En het genre?"  
"Dat kunnen we zien als we de liedjes uitzoeken" zei Tommy langzaam "als we maar wat spelen zien we vanzelf wel wat we leuk vinden."

"Eindelijk weekend" zuchtte Will opgelucht "alleen spijtig van het weer".  
Fran kinkte grimmig "het is te hopen dat het ooit opklaard. Mijn hele schema in de war".  
Will grinnikte.  
"Wat is er zo grappig" vroeg Fran verbaasd en ze keek om.  
"Niks" grijnsde Will "gewoon 'je schema' en zo".  
"Hahaha" zei Fran sarcastisch "je gevoel voor humor is van een volkomen laag niveau".  
"Danku" glimlachte Will.  
"Ga je mee naar de bibliotheek?" vroeg Fran "we kunnen nu toch niet naar buiten".  
"De bibliotheek" kreunde Will ongelovig "Fran het is vrijdagavond".  
"En dan?"  
"Ik denk dat je me niet goed verstaan hebt" zei Will "Het-is-vrijijijijijijdag-avond. Of laat me het anders formuleren WEEKEND".  
"Ik heb je perfect verstaan" glimlachte Fran "maar is het niet slim? We doen vanavond ons huiswerk en dan hebben we de rest van het weekend vrij. Wat denk je?"  
"Dat je geschift bent" mopperde Will "maar het is wel goed, ik ga mee met je".  
"Ik had niet anders verwacht".

"Wil je alsjeblieft niet blijven rondhangen in de bibliotheek als je hier niks meer te doen hebt?" madame Rommella keek speciaal vernietigend naar Fran.  
De bibliotheek was compleet leeg, afgezien van Fran en Will. Maar blijkbaar was dat nog meer drukte dan madame Romella aankon.  
"Ja jongedame ik heb het tegen jou. Je boek is afgestempeld, ga naar buiten. Is dat nu zo moeilijk".  
Fran haalde haar schouders op "ik zie je zo wel" zei ze tegen Will en ging naar buiten.  
Maar toen ze de deur van de bibliotheek opendeed knalde er iemand recht tegenaan.  
"Sorry" zei Fran. Ze deed de deur vlug dicht en hielp de jongen rechtop.  
"Geeft niks" glimlachte hij."het is altijd een plezier om door een knap meisje omver gestampt te worden".  
"Danku" zei Fran een beetje onzeker maar gevleid.  
"Regulus" zei hij "en wat is jouw ongetwijfeld mooie naam" voegde hij er met een knipoog aan toe".  
"Frances"  
"Inderdaad prachtig".  
"Fran ik ben er. Dat mens is echt geschift ze- ow hallo".  
Frances en Regulus keken allebei op.  
"Will dit is Regulus" zei Fran vlug "Regulus dit is-"  
"William" zei Will en hij stak zijn hand uit "Schwimmer, maar je mag me Will noemen".  
"Hallo Will" zei Regulus, maar hij klonk niet zo vriendelijk als bij Fran "ik ga maar weer, dag Frances".  
"Ik mag hem niet" mopperde Will terwijl hij nog een keer omkeek naar Regulus die de andere kant opging.  
"Waarom nou weer niet?" vroeg Fran verbaasd, in en veel beter humeur dan de afgelopen twee dagen.  
"Gewoon" mompelde Will "hij is van Zwadderich en zo".  
"En wat houd dat in?"  
"Zwadderich is slecht" zei Will duister "zowat alle tovenaars die om de één of andere kwaaadaardige reden in Azkaban zijn beland komen uit Zwadderich".  
"Hoe interessant toch" glimlachte Fran "wat is Azkaban trouwens?".  
"Gevangenis"zei Will kort "en je wilt er niet naar toe geloof me".  
"Wie wil er nu wel naar de gevangenis?" vroeg Frances verbaasd "niemand toch?".  
"Nee natuurlijk niet" zei Will duister "maar naar Azkaban wil je helemaal niet".  
"Waarom niet ?"  
"Die bewakers daar" mompelde Will duister "zijn niet normaal, en dat is alles wat ik ervan weet".  
"Niet normaal?" vroeg Fran geinteresseerd "nou leg dat eens uit".  
"Ik zei je toch ik weet het niet. Ik weet alleen dat ze zo vreselijk zijn…"  
Hij rilde even en liep vlug door.  
"Ohnee" zuchtte Fran.  
"Wat nou?".  
"Ik ben mijn tas vergeten".  
"En daar kom je nu pas achter" zuchtte Will "we zijn aan het portretgat. Kun je ze niet gewoon morgen gaan ophalen?".  
"Ben je gek dat is Armani, stel dat iemand ze pikt?"  
"Oké oké" gaf Will toe "dan gaan we ze wel even halen"."Nee ga jij maar naar binnen" zei Fran "ik zie je over een kwartier".  
"Oké" zei Will "tot straks"  
Op haar weg terug naar de leerlingenkamer begon het harder te regenen. Fran liep naar het raam en probeerde iets te zien door de harde regen die tegen het raam ketste. Ze leunde even naar voor om beter naar buiter te kijken maar het volgende moment gleed ze uit in een plasje gelekt water en krakte haar enkel om.

"Au" kreunde Frances. Ze probeerde zichzelf weer op te trekken aan de vensterbank, maar zakte weer in elkaar zodra er een beetje druk op haar linkervoet kwam te staan. Ze betaste hem zachtes, maar zelfs dat deed pijn. Hij stond in een rare bocht aan haar voet en was verschrikkelijk gezwollen.  
Ze probeerde nog en keer te gaan staan maar gleed weer weg voor ze ook nog maar half overeind stond.  
"Au".  
Dan maar niet overeind. Ze zou trouwens toch geen meter kunnen stappen. Fran trok haar knieen op en schoof langzaam een beetje op om uit de plas, die steeds groter werd door het binnenlekkend water, te komen. Ze ging tegen de muur zitten en kreunde weer. Die enkel deed echt verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Ze prutste voorzichtig aan haar schoenen en trok ze langzaam uit. Maar zelfs dat deed afschuwelijk veel pijn en ze pauzeerde even voor ze haar kousen ook uit deed. Nu was er ietsje minder druk op haar enkel maar echt veel helpen deed dat niet.  
De muur en de grond waren ijskoud en het feit dat ze op verschillende plaatsen redelijk nat was hielp haar niet echt.  
Ze wreef haar handen tegen elkaar om iets warmer te worden maar echt veel hielp het niet dus sloeg ze haar armen maar om zich heen en probeerde de helse pijn in haar voet te negeren. Er moest binnekort toch iemand langskomen?

"Hey broertje van me".  
"Hoi Arthur" mompelde Will. Hij keek even op van het boek dat net uit de bibliotheek kwam en las dan weer verder.  
"Je zit hier zo alleen"begon Arthur in een poging een gesprek aan te knopen, Will was meestal niet zo aangenaam gezelschap als hij een boek vasthad, "Waar is Fran?".  
"Bib" mompelde Will.  
"Op vrijdagavond?" vroeg Arthur stomverbaasd "het is weekend!".  
"Mmmm".  
"Alleen spijtig van het weer" ging Arthur verder "waarshijnlijk kunnen we dit weekend niet trainen."  
"Mmmm".  
"Waarom ben je eigenlijk niet met Fran meegegaan. In de bib kun je toch ook lezen?".  
"Mmmm".  
"Wat zit je eigenlijk te lezen dat zo interessant is?".  
Will hield zijn boek een eindje hoger zonder zijn blik los te scheuren van de pagina's zodat Arthur de titel kon lezen.  
"Handleiding der Vampiers?" vroeg Arthur geinteresseerd "ga je op vampiers jagen misschien?".  
"Misschien".  
"Of eerder op de vampiers onder je bed"grijnsde Arthur "ben je nog steeds bang in het donker?".  
"Mmmmm".  
"En nu weet ik zeker dat je niet naar me luisterd anders zou je wel iets naar me gegooid hebben zoals gewoonlijk".  
Will pakte een kussen naast hem van de bank en gooide dat zonder te kijken in Arthur's richting.  
"Miss" grijnsde die triomfantelijk "zeker twee meter ernaast. Is dat alles wat je kunt?".  
Will antwoordde niet. Arthur probeerde hem uit te dagen, en hij had geen zin in de zoveelste kibbelpartij met zijn broer.  
"Oké negeer me maar" mopperde Arthur "wanneer komt Fran terug?".  
"Hoe moet ik dat weten" zuchtte Will geergerd "ze kan hier ieder moment zijn neem ik aan."  
"Wanneer is ze vertrokken?".  
"Een kwartiertje geleden neem ik aan, weet ik het ik zit te lezen."  
"Wat zijn we weer aardig" bromde Arthur. Hij pakte het kussen dat Will naar hem had gehoord en gooide het een paar keer op. Toen hij dat ook beu was gooide hij het naar Will die boos opkeek van zijn boek.  
"Kun jij me echt geen vijf seconden met rust laten?"  
"Nee" grijnsde Arthur.  
"Ik ga naar boven" mompelde Will "doe Fran mijn groeten wil je?".  
Hij stond op, pakte zijn boek en ging de trap op.  
"Tof" mopperde Arthur "Nu zit ik hier helemaal alleen".  
"Nu niet meer" zei een vrolijke stem achter hem.  
Arthur keek verbaasd op "oh hallo Lily".  
"Hoi" zei ze vriendelijk "is je broertje boos? Ik zag hem naar boven gaan en hij keek nogal nijdig."  
Arthur haalde zijn schouders op "hij is altijd lastig als hij een boek te pakken heeft".  
"Wie niet" zei Lily opgewekt "Is dat slijm al uit je haar?".  
"Ja hoor" zei Arthur ietsje afwezig "Ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn maar ik ga even naar de bib. Ga je mee?".  
"De bibliotheek?"vroeg Lily verbaasd "die is volgens mij" ze keek even op haar horloge "al precies tien minuten geleden dicht".  
"Dicht?" vroeg Arthur verbaasd en hij keek ook op zijn horloge "het is pas zes uur".  
"De bibliotheek gaat altijd dicht om zes uur op vrijdagavond" glimlachte Lily "misschien omdat er op die avond vreemd genoeg belachelijk weinig interesse is. Maar welk boek wou je gaan halen?".  
"Geen" zei Arthur "maar Franchipanne is ernaartoe en ik dacht eraan naar haar te gaan sinds Will zo aardig is vandaag".  
"Ik loop wel even met je mee" stelde Lily voor "dan kunnen we daarna samen naar de grote zaal".

"Fran!' gilde Arthur geschrokken. Hij holde vlug naar haar toe, knielde naast haar neer en pakte haar hand.  
"Je hebt ijskoud! Maar wat zit je hier te doen? Wat is er gebeurd? Heb je ergens pijn?".  
"Mijn voet" mompelde Fran. Ze pakte Arthur's arm stevig vast, opgelucht dat er eindelijk iemand opgedaagd was. Hij deed bezorgd zijn pull uit en lege hem zorgvuldig over haar schouders.  
"Ietsje beter?".  
Fran knikte.  
"Nou dat ziet er ernstig uit" mompelde Lily. Ze had zich over Fran's voet gebogen en betaste hem voorzichtig.  
"Auw" protesteerde Fran verontwaardigd "niet zo hard, dat doet pijn".  
"Sorry" zei Lily vlug"nou Fran, dat ziet er niet bepaald goed uit".  
"Kun je erop staan?" vroeg Arthur "als je op mij steunt raken we wel tot aan de ziekenzaal".  
"Nee ik heb het al geprobeerd" zei Fran zacht "twee keer".  
"Ik kan proberen het te spalken" stelde Lily voor "maar dan moet ik wel even over die spreuk nadenken. Geef me een minuutje."  
Arthur ging ook op de grond zitten en wou zijn arm om Fran's schouder leggen, maar hij sprong geschrokken weer op.  
"Die grond is kletsnat".  
"Weet ik al" zei Fran een beetje gepikeerd "Ik ben doorweekt".  
"Hoe ben je eigenlijk gevallen? Vroeg Arthur. Hij ging nu een beetje wiebelig op zijn hukje naast Fran zitten en moest zich aan de muur vasthouden om niet uit evenwicht te raken.  
"Uitgegleden" zuchtte Fran "ik wou naar buiten kijken en-"  
"Dat gammel oud kasteel ook" mopperde Lily. Fran en Arthur keken verbaasd op.  
"Nou het is toch zo" verdedigde Lily zich "het is een gammel oud kasteel. En het zou zijn gasten niet zo horen te behandelen!".  
"Helemaal mee eens" knikte Arthur "Vilder zou wel eens wat aan al die tochtgaten en zo mogen doen".  
"Vilder" zei Lily schamper "nee ik heb het niet over Vilder" ze keek streng naar het krakende raam voor haar en vervolgde duister "dit kasteel leeft en het heeft een enorm slecht karakter".  
"Interessant" zei Arthur maar hij keek naar Fran en rolde met zijn ogen.  
"Vind je?" vroeg Lily verbaasd "James lachte me vierkant uit toen ik dat zei".  
"Oh James" zei Arthur een beetje afwezig en hij knipoogde naar Fran "heb je die spalkspreuk nou al?".  
Lily knite "ga even langs de kant, ik heb ze uit een boek en ik ben nog niet erg zeker van het resultaat".  
"Kunnen we dan niet gewoon-" begon Arthur maar Lily weefde hem met haar hand keurig opzij.  
"Ferula" mompelde ze en ze tikte met haar toverstok op Fran's voet.  
Onmiddellijk schoten er twee rollen verband uit haar toverstok die zich met een paar stokjes bliksemsnel rond Fran's voet wikkelden.  
"Nou dat ging keurig" zei Lily tevreden "nuttig spreukje. Kom hier dan help ik je overeind".  
Fran pakte haar hand en Lily heiste haar overeind. Arthur bood haar snel zijn schouder aan en leundend daarop kon Fran min of meer staan.  
"Gaat dat?" vroeg Lily bezorgd "anders kunnen we je wel op de een of andere manier al zwevend naar daar krijgen".  
Even schoot Wingardium Leviosa door Fran's hoofd maar ze wilde liever niet zo ontsabiel door de lucht zweven als de veer. En zeker niet met een kapotte enkel. Dan nog liever met de hinkelpas.  
"Het gaat perfect".  
Met de steun van Lily en Arhtur raakte ze moeizaam tot op het einde van de gang.  
"Hier naar boven nu" dirigeerde Lily. Ze ging hen voor en draaide zich dan om zodat ze Fran de trap op kon helpen.  
Fran pakte Lily's arm en leunde naar voor maar bleef dan plots stokstijf stil staan.  
"Ik ben mijn tas vergeten" kreunde ze.  
"Je tas?" vroeg Lily verbaasd "ik heb geen tas gezien".  
"Ik was ze gaan halen in de bibliotheek" zuchtt Fran "ze moet daar ergens liggen, kunnen we teruggaan?".  
"Ik ga wel even" zei Arthur "anders moeten we weer dat hele eind terugshowen".  
"Sorry" mompelde Fran.  
"Het is niks" zei Arthur maar net voor hij de hoek omging hoorde Fran hem iets in de zin van "Meiden en tassen ook altijd" mompelen.

Uiteindelijk raakten ze toch nog op de ziekenzaal.   
Madame Plijster haalde het verband er voorzichtig af, keek er even naar, en zwaaide dan vlotjes met haar toverstok.  
"Hij is genezen" riep Fran verbaasd uit. Ze betastte voorzichtig haar enkel, maar hij deed geen pijn meer.  
"Normaalgezien wel" zei Madame Plijster vriendelijk.  
"Bedankt" zei Fran, ze stapte voorzichtig uit het bed en probeerde op haar been te staan.  
"Kun je perfect staan?" vroeg madame Plijster bezorgd en ze liep om het bed neer om Fran's enkel beter te inspecteren.  
"Ja hoor, perfect" zei Fran opgelucht.  
"Nou dan mag je gaan" zei Madame Plijster "en iets voorzichtiger de volgende keer graag.".  
Fran knikte "hartelijk bedankt".  
"Het was niks kind, nog een leuke avond verder. En kijk een beetje uit op je weg terug". Ze draaide zich om en verdween weer in haar kantoortje.  
"Nou dat ging ook vlug" zei Lily onder de indruk "ik wist dat ze het snel kon, maar zò snel."  
"Snel wat?" vroeg Arthur, die het allemaal doodnormaal vond, "en lopen jullie een beetje door, straks hebben we helemaal geen avondeten meer".  
"Nou ze heeft mijn enkel in twee tellen genezen" zei Fran, een tikkeltje verbaasd dat Arthur dat zo normaal vond "dat is toch wonderbaarlijk, ik had op zijn minst een verband voor een paar weken verwacht".  
"Serieus?" vroeg Arthur ongelovig "waarom wil je een paar weken met een verband rondlopen. Wat is daar nou weer het nut van. Die enkel is toch in orde ? Of doet hij nog pijn?" voegde hij er bezorgd aan toe.  
"Nee nee nee hij is prima" zei Fran "maar normaalgezien is dat toch zo ?" vroeg ze, steunzoekend bij Lily.  
"Ja dat klopt" zei die bedachtzaam "Vorig jaar heeft ze Sirius zijn hand ook redelijk snel gerepareerd. Maar die was niet zo ernstig".  
"Deze toch ook niet" zei Arthur "een gebroken enkel, dat is een simpele botspreuk. Niks aan.".  
"Wat weet jij daar nou weer van?" protesteerde Lily "als ik het zo hoor had je hem net zo goed zelf weer aan elkaar kunnen zetten".  
"Mijn moeder is heler" antwoordde Arthur, niet zonder trots "en ik had hem helemaal niet 'zelf aan elkaar kunnen zetten' zoals jij zei. Je mag enkel medische spreuken uitvoeren als je er een opleiding voor hebt genoten, òf in uiterste noodgevallen waarbij het leven van de patient ernstig in gevaar is en er geen andere hulp mogelijk is. Dat staat in de wet.".  
"Stoer" glimlachte Lily "moet ik nu onder de indruk zijn? Je kunt artikel blablabla van de restritctie uit de blablabla grondwet van de magische gemeenschap of watdanook opzeggen. Echt iets om bij op te scheppen op feestjes".  
"Ik schepte niet op" protesteerde Arthur "ik bracht je alleen op de hoogte".  
"Dat is hetzelfde".  
"Nietwaar".  
"Welwaar. En daarbij ik heb een hekel aan regeltjes."  
"Dat is pas stoer. Je kunt zo bij de Marauders".  
"Net of ik zou willen".  
"Je durft niet".  
"Natuurlijk niet" zei Lily sarcastisch "de marauders zijn de meest intimiderende personen van deze hele school. Ik ben zooooo bang van hen".  
"Nou dat doet me deugd om te horen.".  
Ze waren aan de deuren van de grote zaal beland en James Potter en zijn vrienden kwamen net buiten.  
"Waarom, waarom kom jij me altijd besluipen als ik het over jou heb Potter. Waarom?".  
"Ik besluip je helemaal niet. Maar ik moet wel zeggen dat er geen enkele reden is om bang van me te zijn Lily-schat." Hij ging ietsje dichter staan "ik doe knappe meisjes namelijk absoluut geen kwaad".  
"Oh nee?"  
"Nee".  
"Kom" ze Arthur vlug "als die twee beginnen … Straks hebben we helemaal geen eten meer". Hij draaide zich om en Fran volgde hem.  
" Hey Arthur" schreeuwde James hen nog na "morgenochtend Zwerkbaltraining om half acht, het weer klaart op. En ik zou heus niet zo'n grote mond opzetten Lily. Het is niet omdat je zo knap bent dat je ook grof moet zijn".


	2. hoofdstuk 2 Tommy

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
"Huh?".  
"Marcy ben jij dat?".  
"Hey, ik probleem te slapen!".  
"Brand het ?".  
"ZET DAT DING AF!"  
"Sorry" Frances klopte vlug op de wekker die onmiddelijk stil viel.  
"Oelaatisset ?" klonk er een paar bedden verder.  
"Half zeven" zei Frances opgewekt. Ze sprong vrolijk uit bed en liep naar het raam.  
"Half zeven" kreunde één van de meisjes "Meid kruip terug in bed en slaap zoals een normale mens. En doe me een lol en gooi dat ding in het meer".  
Fran negeerde dat maar. Ze trok een kort rokje en een los T-shirt aan en rommelde in haar hutkoffer op zoek naar haar sportschoenen.  
Ze kleedde zich zo stil mogelijk aan , maakte keurig haar bed op en ging naar beneden.  
De leerlingenkamer was uitgestorven op één persoon na.  
James lag languit in de grote zetel voor de open haard, die nog zachtjes nasmeulde.  
Toen ze dichterbij kwam merkte ze dat er nog een jongen lach. Ze zag alleen zijn benen, de rest lag onder de zetel, waar een soort grommend gesnurk vandaan kwam.  
Frances grinnikte, tot haar oog op de drie lege drankflessen viel die een eindje verder lagen.  
Ze raapte er één op "Maltwhisky". Ze schudde haar hoofd en zette ze op de dichtsbijzijnde tafel.  
"Jongens" mompelde ze duister.

Frances had de vorige avond goed op de weg 'leerlingenkamer-grote zaal' gelet maar ze was toch vijf keer verkeerd gelopen tegen de tijd dat ze aan de grote zaal arriveerde.  
Zodra ze buiten was begon ze te joggen. Ze liep helemaal rond het meer en plofte dan neer op het bordes om even uit te blazen.  
Ze wierp even een blik op haar horloge. Half acht al. Fran sprong vlug op, ze had nog precies een uur de tijd voor de lessen begonnen en ze moest nog eten, douchen, ...

Precies tweeentwintig minuten en negen seconden later wandelde ze de grote zaal binnen.  
Will zat alleen te eten aan het uiteinde van de tafel.  
"Goeiemorgen" glimlachte ze.  
"Vind je" knorde Will "Moet je ons lessenrooster zien!".  
Frances ging zitten en pakte het uitegestoken lessenrooster aan.  
"Transfiguratie, Toverdranken, weeral Transfiguratie, Geschiedenis en dan nog bezweringen".  
"En ?"  
"Als ik Arthur mag geloven dan is Geschiedenis doodsaai, Transfiguratie verschrikkelijk moeilijk en toverdranken een hel".  
"En bezweringen ?" vroeg Fran, ze pakte de cornflaces en schepte haar kom vol.  
"Is leuk, zegt hij".  
"Wel dan." glimlachte ze "Mag ik de melk even".  
Will gromde iets en schoof de kan door.  
"Dankjewel" zei Frances "slecht geslapen?".  
"Nee, gewoon ochtend" zuchtte Will. Hij roerde verveeld in zijn eieren. "Hoe komt het dat jij zo fit bent" vroeg hij dan half-jarloers.  
"Ik heb een rondje rond het meer gejogd, en een lekkere frisse douche genomen. Mag ik het fruitsap ?".  
"Gejogd ?"  
"Precies. Het fruitsap alsjeblieft."  
"Hier." Hij nam een schepje ei.  
"Dank je" ze schonk een glas uit "eet je je ei op ? We moeten wel door dan."  
Will propte een extra grote schep ei in zijn mond en spoelde dat door met een slok chokolademelk.  
"Klaar".  
"Maar je ei is nog niet op" protesteerde Frances.  
"En dan ?"  
"Er zijn kinderen in de wereld die bidden voor jouw eieren"zei ze verontwaardigd.  
"Ze mogen het hebben" zei Will vrolijk "ze zijn toch koud. Komop Fran, drink je fruitsap op we hebben nog maar een halfuur om aan de klas te komen, en we moeten onze boeken nog ophalen."

"En hier zijn we weer aan de leerlingenkamer"zuchtte Fran "Will over tien minuten is onze eerste les !".  
"Ik weet het" zuchtte Will geirriteerd "We lopen in rondjes".  
"We kunnen naar beneden gaan en het aan iemand vragen" stelde Fran voor "Als jij dat durft tenminste".  
"Hey, hij was minstens twee meter groot en zag er echt gemeen uit" verdedigde Will zich "Hij had ons in elkaar geramd".  
"Natuurlijk niet" grinnikte Fran "William dit is school, geen computerspelletje".  
"Wat is een computerspelletje?"  
"Laat ook maar. Als we nou gewoon naar beneden gaan dan komen we vast nog wel iemand tegen."  
Ze liepen een eindje verder en namen de trap naar benenden.  
"Dit klopt gewoon niet" zuchtte Will "Daarstraks ging die trap nog naar die gang met dat lelijk schilderij weet je nog ?".  
"Dat komt omdat de trappen bewegen" zei een stem achter hen.  
Ze draaiden zich allebei tegelijkertijd om. Het was Arthur.  
"Goeiemorgen" geeuwde hij.  
"Arthur" zuchtte Will opgelucht "weet jij toevallig het transfiguratielokaal zijn".  
"Geen probleem" hij wierp even een blik op zijn horloge en kreunde "maar dan wel vlug, ik moet nog ontbijten".  
"De lessen beginnen over zeven minuten" zei William ongelovig.  
"En?". Hij geeuwde nog eens. "Komop, jullie willen vast niet te laat komen ?".

"En nog precies twee minuten" ze Arthur vrolijk.  
"Bedankt" zuchtte Fran opgelucht.  
"Graag gedaan" zei Arthur "Waar zitten jullie het tweede lesuur ?".  
"Toverdranken"kreunde Will.  
"Ocharme" grinnikte Arhtur vol leedvermaak "nou dat is in de hal, de trap links, naar beneden."  
"Oké" zei Fran terwijl ze dat allemaal probeerde in te prenten "we vinden het wel, bedankt".  
"Graag gedaan" mompelde Arthur "en daar loop Lydie van mn klas weet ik meteen in welk lokaal ik zit. Tot straks".  
"Dag" zei Frances maar hij was al weg.

"En dat was dus een rotdag". Will gooide zijn tas voor Arthurs voeten en plofte naast hem neer.  
"Dat heet school broertje van me" grinnikte Arthur. Hij gooide zijn bezemkampioen in de zetel tegenover hem en strekte lui zijn benen uit.  
"Ik vond het zo erg nog niet "zei Frances. Ze schoof de bezemkampioen een eindje op en ging netjes zitten.  
"Zo erg nog niet" vroeg Will verontwaardigd "ik ben in slaap gevallen tijdens Geschiedenis, dat kan heel interessant geweest zijn."  
Arthur grinnike "iedereen valt in slaap tijdens geschiedenis, dat is gewoon een bewijs dat je normaal bent".  
"Of een bewijs dat je niet Lily Evans heet" zei een stem achter hen.  
"Hallo James" zei Arthur zonder op te kijken.  
"Hoi" zei James opgewekt "ik kwam even vragen of je naar de zwerkbaltry-outs kwam".  
"Ja ik denk het wel" zei Arthur "Wanneer zijn ze?".  
"Vrijdag. Hé hallo Franchipanne, en broertje van Arthur waarvan ik de naam niet weet".  
"Will"  
"Oké Hallo Will" grijnsde James "en ik zie je wel op de try-outs Arthur".  
Hij maakte aanstalten om terug naar zijn vrienden bij het haard vuur te lopen maar hoorde Fran dan "Wat is Zwerkbal eigenlijk?" Vragen.

"WAT ?"  
Fran schrok zich dood. Arthur was opgesprongen en James had zich bliksemsnel omgedraaid "Wat durf jij daar te vragen?" vroeg James. Hij kwam langzaam dichterbij en Fran schoof tot helemaal het einde van haar stoel.  
"Niks" piepte ze.  
"Niks?" vroeg James gevaarlijk "Ik meende iets zoals 'wat is zwerkbal eigenlijk' te horen".  
"Nou en ?" probeerde Fran voorzichtig.  
James gromde en wou wat zeggen maar grinnikte dan "je was bang hè".  
"Helemaal niet" protesteerde Fran opgelucht.  
"Welles" grijnsde Arthur "goeiehemel Franchipanne je had je gezicht moeten zien".  
"Was het kleine meisje bang?" pestte James.  
"Helemaal niet" zei Fran maar het klonk niet echt overtuigd.  
"Welles".  
"Niet".  
"Oh jawel".  
"Neehee".  
"Jahaaa".  
"Nee".  
"Jawel".  
"IK WAS NIET BANG " gilde ze.  
Ze sprong op, pakte haar tas en stormde naar boven.

Het duurde een paar minuten voor er iemand nog wat zei.  
"Nou het is wel een felle nietwaar ?" zei James uiteindelijk.  
"Ja" zei Arthur onder de indruk "en ik die dacht dat het zo'n lief meisje was".

Boven plofte ze op haar bed neer. Ze was beter niet weggelopen, ze hadden huiswerk opgekregen voor transfiguratie en daar kon ze Will's hulp wel bij gebruiken want echt veel snapte ze er niet van.  
Ze rommelde wat in haar tas en pakte haar boek, een stukje papier en een balpen.  
Een uurtje later herlas ze het voor de laatste keer. Dat was redelijk goed, al vond ze het zelf. Nu alleen nog overschrijven. Ze pakte haar inktpotje en draaide het voorzichtig open, ze was er al in geslaagd om haar bezweringen notities onder de vlekken te krijgen. Die stomme veren ook. En balpen op perkament werkte niet, die waren binnen de zin kapot.  
Plots hoorde ze muziek.  
"Wat is dat lawaai?" vroeg een meisje met lang zwart haar, die twee bedden verder zat. "Ben jij dat weer?".  
"Nee" zei Frances kortaf en ze nam zich voor de wekker diep in haar hutkoffer weg te stoppen. "Ik denk dat het trompet is" zei ze dan bedachtzaam.  
"kan zijn" antwoordde het meisje onverschillig.  
Fran glimlachte even, het kon geen kwaad aardig te doen tegen haar kamergenoten, tenslotte had ze nog geen enkele vriendin.  
"Hoe heet je?" vroeg ze vriendelijk.  
"Camilla" zei ze koel.  
"Ah" zei Frances "Nou, uhm, dan ga ik maar."  
"Doe dat".  
Fran stond op, schroefde haar inktpotje dicht en ging vlug naar beneden.  
"Stomme wekker".

Het was inderdaad trompet. Iedereen in de leerlingekamer stond samengedrumt rond één jongen. Frances herkende hem, hij zat in haar jaar, maar ze had geen flauw idee naar zijn naam, de enige die ze kende uit haar jaar was Will, en nu ook Camilla maar die mocht haar niet echt had ze de indruk.  
Ze bleef bovenaan de trap staan tot hij klaar was. Hij speelde goed, erg goed.  
Ze zocht naar Will en zag hem naar de jongen lopen. Ze volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
"Hoi Fran" zei Will vrolijk "dit is Tommy. Tommy, dit is Fran".  
"Hallo" zei Tomy vriendelijk "Vonden jullie geschiedenis ook zo saai?".  
Fran vond hem direct aardig. Hij had een donkere huid en korte krulletjes. Zijn ogen waren bruin en keken vrolijk rond. Hij hield zijn trompet losjes vast. Het was een mooie diep gouden trompet.  
"Ja het was doodsaai" hoorde ze Will zeggen "Vond je ook niet Fran?".  
Ze scheurde haar ogen los van de trompet en knikte.  
"Je speelt goed" zei Will.  
"Dank je" glimlachte Tommy "Doen jullie iets van muziek?".  
"Ik heb drie jaar piano gedaan. Maar het is al bijna een jaar geleden dat ik nog gespeeld heb" antwoordde Fran "Hoelang doe jij al trompet?".  
"Sinds mn zesde. Hey, heb je zin om in een bandje te spelen? Ik denk eraan om er één op te richten."  
Fran haalde haar schouders op "Misschien".  
"En daar zijn jullie".

Ze keken alledrie om, het was Arthur, hij had een bezem onder zijn arm en had een knalrode pull aangetrokken.

"Nog steeds boos?" grijnsde hij "kom mee dan laat ik je zien wat zwerkbal is."

"Je broer is wel dol op Lerkbal nietwaar?"  
"Zwerkbal" verbeterde Will.  
Ze zaten in het gras naast de zwerkbalpiste en keken toe hoe Arthur de ene duikvlucht na de andere maakte.  
"Het is wel knap" zei Fran. Arthur maakte net een driedubbele salto en keek of ze hem wel goed hadden gezien.  
Fran zwaaide even en keek Will verbaasd aan "Nou vind je hem niet goed dan?".  
"Ja" antwoordde Will een beetje afwezig "maar vind je ook niet dat al die buitelingen en salto's een beetje op elkaar beginnen te lijken?". Hij scheurde zijn blik los van Arthur en grijnsde.  
Fran giechelde "ja dat is waar" gaf ze toe "maar ik zou het niet kunnen".  
"Zo moeilijk is het niet" mompelde Will "maar ik ben niet zo gek op vliegen."  
"Het is wel hoog" griezelde Fran "maar ik denk dat het wel een beetje op paardrijden rijkt, denk je ook niet?".  
Will haalde zijn schouders op "ik heb nog nooit op een paard gezeten, jij wel misschien?".  
"Ik heb er een" zuchtte Fran "Helena".  
"Tof" mompelde hij "ze zijn wel een beetje hoog".  
"Dat is juist leuk eraan" protesteerde Fran "Maar vliegen ziet er ook wel tof uit".  
"Wel je kunt het binnenkort uittesten dan krijgen we vliegles" zuchtte hij duister.  
"Echt?" vroeg Fran opgewonden "Dat is-"  
"Hey" Arthur gooide zijn bezem voor hun voeten en Fran maakte een sprongetje van schrik.  
"Bedankt om te kijken hoe ik me voor jullie uitsloof" mopperde hij.  
"Graag gedaan" grijnsde Will lui.  
"Sorry Arthur" zei Fran eerlijk "Maar we begonnen over-"  
"Ik wil het niet weten" gromde Arthur. Hij gooide zijn bezem over zijn schouder en vertrok richting kasteel.  
"Moeten we hem niet achterna gaan?" vroeg Fran bezorgd "we hadden eigenlijk wel moeten kijken".  
"Doe niet zo braaf Fran" grinnikte Will "binnen de vijf minuten is hij alles vergeten" hij klopte het gras een beetje op en ging lui weer liggen.  
"Ik weet het niet" aarzelde Fran ze keek hem bezorgd na "moeten we echt niet-".  
"Nee" zei Will kortaf "de zon schijnt, het gras is zacht en voor de komede veertien uur hebben we geen school meer. Wat wil je meer?"  
"Niks".


	3. hoofdstuk 3 Hoogtes

hoofdstuk 3 hoogtes

De rest van de week verliep rustig. Dinsdag was er een klein opstootje in de hal. Op de een of andere manier was de vloer ingezeept en moesten Fran en Will de grote zaal inglibberen voor hun ontbijt.  
Fran zag professor Anderling vloeken en tieren terwijl ze pogingen deed om de zeep te laten verdwijnen.  
Ze stootte Will aan en hij grinnikte.  
Arthur zat al aan tafel. Ze gingen tegenover hem zitten en hij keek op van zijn ochtendprofeet.  
"Lekker glad vandaag nietwaar?" glimlachte hij.  
"Als je zo kijkt weet je meer" zei Will achterdochtig "mam zal blij zijn als ze erachter komt".  
"Ik weet van niks" zei Arthur vrolijk. Hij keek nadrukkelijk even naar James en zijn vrienden die een eindje verder zaten en richtte zich dan weer op zijn krant.  
Will en Fran keken allebei vol respect naar het groepje. Net op dat moment kwam een meisje de grote zaal binnenvallen.  
Ze keken allebei op, net als de rest van de groet zaal. Verschillende mensen lachten maar ze krabbelde waardig overeind, schudde haar haar en liep kalm naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Fran herkende haar aan het meisje dat James die avond geplaagd had. Evers of zo.  
"Klasse Potter klasse" zei ze vrolijk "maar als Anderling erachter komt dan ben je nog niet jarig. En o jee ik geloof dat ze er al aankomt."  
De Griffoendor tafel keek om en inderdaad, een furieuze proffessor Anderling kwam aangebriest.  
"Naar mijn kantoor. Allevier. Onmiddelijk" blafte ze.  
James en de rest stonden vrolijk op en volgden haar.  
"Veel geluk Potter" grijnsde het meisje. Ze wierp hem een kushandje toe en schonk tevreden een glas pompoensap uit.  
"Wie is dat meisje?" vroeg Fran nieuwsgierig.  
"Lily Evers" antwoordde Arthur "speciaal geval, maar ze is oké".  
"Wat is er zo speciaal aan haar?" vroeg Will nieuwsgierig.  
"Dat vind je wel uit als je ouder bent" grijnsde Arthur "Gooi es een broodje?".  
"Ik ben maar een jaar jonger" protesteerde Will.  
"Broodje".  
"Pak het zelf".  
Arthur gromde en stak zijn arm uit naar de broodjesmand maar Will gritste ze vlug weg.  
"Och wat volwassen"  
"Je kunt een broodje krijgen als je me verteld wat er zo speciaal is aan haar".  
Arthur haalde zijn schouders op "Hey Lindy" riep hij naar een meisje dat een eindje verder zat.  
"Wat?"riep ze terug  
"Gooi eens een broodje".  
Hij ving het keurig met zijn ene hand en stopte het demonstratief in zijn mond.  
"Nah"

Het laatste uurtje na de middag hadden ze voor de eerste keer vliegles.  
Fran ratelde maar door en ze merkte niet hoe Will steeds maar stiller en stiller werd naarmate ze dichter bij de zwerkbalpiste kwamen.  
Hun vlieginstructeur was een zekere meneer Collins. Hij had kort zwart haar dat op sommige plaatsen al lichterlijk grijs begon te worden.  
"Goeiemiddag allemaal". Hij wandelde met stevige pas voorbij het groepje nerveuse eerstejaars en ging een eindje verder met zijn handen in zijn zij staan.  
"Iedereen gaat naast een bezem staan. Heeft iedereen een bezem? Oké dan hou je nu je hand boven je bezem en je zegt 'omhoog'."  
"Omhoog" commandeerde Fran. De bezem vloog netjes in haar uitgestrokken hand.  
"Hoe doe je dat" zuchtte Will "die van mij wil niet. OMHOOG". De bezem steeg een klein stukje en vlie dan moe weer neer.  
"Tja je hebt het of je hebt het niet" glimlachte Fran zelfvoldaan.  
"Wrijf het er maar dik in" mopperde Will "OMHOOG stom stuk hout!". Maar de bezem bewoog niet eens meer. Hij keek vlug even of meneer Collins in de buurt was en pakte dan vlug de bezem.  
"Dat is vals spelen" siste Frances.  
Will stak zijn tong uit "jouw bezem is beter".  
"Iedereen heeft zijn bezem vast ?" vroeg Collins "mooi zo dan mogen jullie nu een eindje vliegen".  
"Eindelijk" mompelde Fran.  
"Wat je zegt" zuchtte Will bleekjes.  
"Sla allemaal jullie been over jullie bezem. Gedaan? Goed zo. Nu duwen jullie je af met jullie voeten op de grond. NU NOG NIET juffrouw Windsor, op mijn teken pas. Jullie stijgen een klein eindje, een KLEIN eindje! Ik heb geen behoefte om iemand vanaf het dak van de uilenvleugel te gaan vissen. Na een paar meter hou je je ezem horizontaal en dan blijven jullie even hangen.Oké, op mijn teken."  
Will kreunde, sloot zijn ogen en prevelde vlug een gebedje.  
"NU".  
Hij zuchtte kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en zette zich af van de grond. Na een paar seconden duwde hij zijn bezem vlug horizontaal en opende langzaam zijn ogen. Dat had hij niet moeten doen.  
"Oh nee oh nee oh nee" mompelde hij.  
"Hey Will dit is leuk" hoorde hij Fran roepen. Ze zweefde een paar meter boven hem.  
Hij haalde diep adem en keek nog eens naar de grond.  
"Oh jee oh jee".

"En nu gaan we over naar dalen" hoorde hij meneer Collins roepen.  
'Dalen' dacht Will opgelucht 'Dalen, naar de heerlijke grond'. Hij klemde zijn bezem nog iets steviger vast en deed zijn best om zo horizontaal mogelijk voor zich uit te kijken.  
"Buig jullie bezems lichtjes naar onder en dan dalen jullie zachtjes. ZACHTJES niet vergeten. Ik heb geen zin in putten in de zwerkbalpiste." hij lachte om zijn eigen grapje maar Will vond het allesbehalve grappig.  
"Oké kalm" mompelde hij zachtjes tegen zichzelf "Will jongen, kalm blijven, het is hartstikke veilig. Leun nu zachtjes naar voor."  
Maar dan moest hij ook naar beneden kijken.  
"Diep ademhalen Will, komaan je kunt het."  
Hij ademde diep in, pakte de bezem nog iets steviger vast en keek langzaam naar beneden.  
Hij duizelde heel even, maar ging dan bliksemsnel weer netjes horizontaal zitten. Dan maar niet naar beneden.  
"Hey jij daar"  
Will kreunde.  
"Blijf je daar nog lang hangen of hoe zit het?" riep meneer Collins.  
Will probeerde 'ik kom' te roepen maar er kwam alleen maar een zwak piepend geluid uit dat onmogelijk beneden gehoord kon worden.  
"Komop Will gewoon naar voor leunen, het gaat vanzelf". Dat was Fran.  
Will kreunde nog eens, ze zou hem nu wel een zwakkeling vinden.  
De andere eerstejaars begonnen nu ook te roepen. Maar zij waren niet zo aanmoedigend als Fran.  
Hij kon zich hier toch niet compleet belachelijk laten zitten? Als hij nu naar beneden kwam kon hij nog doen alsof hij het niet gehoord had of zijn bezem nog raar deed of zo. Hij moest in ieder geval nu naar beneden, anders mocht hij het de rest van zijn leven op Zweinstein aanhoren.  
Hij gluurde voorzichtig even naar beneden. Zou hij het doen of niet?  
Het was veel te hoog.  
"Help" piepte hij.  
Hij sloot gewoon zijn ogen pakte de bezem nòg iets steviger vast en bleef koppig zitten.  
"Kom geef me je hand".  
Will deed verbaasd zijn ogen open. Meneer Collins zweefde vlak naast hem.  
"Komop geef me je hand".  
Geen haar op zijn hoofd dat eraan dacht de veilige bezem los te laten.  
"Komaan jongen, ik zal je niet laten vallen."  
'Nee natuurlijk niet' dacht Will sarcastisch.  
Meneer Collins stak zijn hand uit en greep zijn pols vast.  
"Nee" protesteerde Will verschrikt.  
"Komop laat los" drong meneer Collins aan.  
"Laat me los" riep Will in paniek "laat me los ik ga vallen. LAAT LOS".  
Hij liet hem los.  
Will zuchtte even opgelucht. Maar daarmee was hij nog niet beneden.  
"Help me" piepte hij.  
"Geef me dan je hand" herhaalde meneer Collins "ik laat je heus niet vallen, ik heb dit al vaker gedaan".  
Will schudde kort zijn hoofd en keek strak zich uit om niet naar beneden te moeten kijken.  
Meneer Collins gaf het op.  
"Ik kom zodadelijk terug" verzekerde hij Will. En met een korte windvlaag was hij verdwenen.  
Will rilde, hij durfde zich niet te bewegen. Beneden hoorde hij mensen lachen en praten maar hij schonk er geen aandacht aan. Het enige wat telde was hij en de bezem.

Hij wist niet hoe lang hij daar zo bleef hangen. Langzaamaan begon hij kramp te voelen in zijn benen, en dan begon zijn neus nog te kriebelen ook. Hij moest enorm scheel kijken om het topje van zijn neus te kunnen zijn.  
het was een vlieg.  
Hij probeerde ze eraf te blazen, ze zoemde even maar bleef rustig zitten.  
"Ga weg kssjt ksssjt"  
"Heb je het tegen mij?".  
Will maakte haast een sprongetje van schrik.  
Het was James.  
"Ooh ik zie het al" grinnikte hij. Hij zwaaide even voor Will's neus en de vlieg vloog zoemend weg.  
"Klein probleempje niet waar" zei James luchtig. Hij zat zeer comfortabel op zijn bezem alsof ze gemakkelijk in de leerlingenkamer zaten. En hij scheen de situatie heel amusant te vinden.  
"Professor Anderling dacht dat ik je wel kon helpen" ging James verder "Ik ben nu eenmaal verschrikkelijk goed in Zwerkbal" voegde hij er zelfvoldaan aan toe.  
"Wat leuk om te horen" mompelde Will.  
James grinnikte.  
"Wacht eens even" besefte Will dan plots "Proffessor Anderling? is de hele school op de hoogte of zo?".  
"Bijna" grijnsde James "Maar je broer komt ook zo, dus we wachten wel even. Het is hier best gezellig niet?".  
"Komt Arthur ook" schrok Will.  
"Val niet van je bezem" pesste James "En natuurlijk komt hij ook, je verkeerd in schocktoestand" voegde hij er verbaasd aan toe "ik dacht dat je blij zou zijn".  
"Hij gaat er heel blij mee zijn dat kan ik je-"  
"Hallo broertje".  
Will kreunde onhoorbaar.  
"Oké" zei James vrolijk "en nu begint operatie 'RWVB'".  
"Red William van de bezem?" lachte Arthur.  
"Precies" zei James "zelf uitgevonden".  
Arthur proestte het uit.  
Will negeerde hen maar en concentreerde zich verder op zijn bezem.  
"Oké we zijn niet zo'n hulp nietwaar" constateerde Arthur "James jij bent de specialist...".  
"Even denken" zei James langzaam "nou er zijn twee mogelijkheden".  
"Interessant" vond Arthur.  
"Wel ofwel spring jij op mijn bezem".  
"Uitgesloten" zei Arthur kalm "James dat red hij nooit, hij is helemaal verkrampt".  
"Oké tweede mogelijkheid dan, je houdt gewoon je ogen dicht en je stevig vast en ik stuur wel voor je wat denk je?".  
Will schudde zijn hoofd.  
James zuchtte. En wierp een veelbetekenende blik op Arthur.  
"Oké Will" zei die "je moet ooit naar beneden, je kunt hier niet eeuwig blijven zitten. James is een uitstekend vlieger, en als iemand je veilig benenden kan krijgen dan is hij het wel. Hou je gewoon kalm, en laat hem even sturen. Ik beloof je dat er niks gaat gebeuren, oké?".  
"Nee, ik ga vallen"  
"Oké" zei Arthur luchtig "ik kom je iedere zondag wel bezoeken, goed? En wow, je hebt de best plaatsen tijdens de wedstrijden. Vergeet wel je hoofd niet op tijd in te trekken de beukers weet je,..."  
Hij maakte aanstalten om weg te vliegen en James volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
"Wacht" piepte Will.  
Arthur glimlachte "het is de enige manier Will".  
Will aarzelde.  
"Hey ik ben bij je." zei Arthur vlug "Ik ben je broer Will, ik zou je nooit laten vallen". Hij grinnikte even "Nou eigenlijk, nu ik erover nadenk. Weet je nog die keer dat je die emmer water over me had gehoord en ik gezworen had om wraak te nemen?".  
Hij knipoogde naar James maar werd dan meteen weer serieus.  
"Nee, ik maakte maar een grapje. Ik zou James je nooit naar beneden laten sturen als ik niet honderd procent zeker was dat je veilig was. Niet toch? Mam zou me vermoorden"  
Will aarzelde nog heel even maar gaf dan toe "Maar je bent voorzichtig" smeekte hij James.  
"Altijd" zei James, blij dat hij eindelijk iets kon doen "hou gewoon je ogen dicht en je goed vast en alles komt in orde".  
Het ging heel heel langzaam. Veel te langzaam voor James. Een paar centimeter voor Will's voeten de grond zouden raken kon hij het toch niet laten hem nog even te plagen: "Oké, en nu maken we nog een dubbele salto en dan is hij zo van zijn hoogtevrees af" zei hij luid.  
Will deed geschrokken zijn ogen open en zuchtte dan opgelucht toen hij zijn mede-leerlingen rond hem opgedrumd zag staan.  
"Grond" grijnsde Arthur. Hij hielp Will afstappen en legde vlug zijn arm over zijn schouder om hem bij de eerstjaars weg te leiden"Alles oké?".  
"Ja" zuchtte Will een beetje trillerig "ik denk het wel".  
"Mag ik je dan nu beginnen pesten?"

Vrijdag was een rotdag. Het nieuwtje van Will zijn hoogtevrees ging als een lopend vuurtje de school rond.  
Op de gang stootten mensen elkaar aan en lachten dan als Fran en Will langskwamen.  
"Wat verschrikkelijk kinderachtig" zei Frances geiriteerd na het zoveelste gegiechel "jij kunt er toch ook niks aan doen? Hebben ze echt niks beters om zich mee bezig te houden?".  
"Blijkbaar niet" zuchtte Will. Hij was verschrikkelijk teneergeslagen sinds gisteren. Nadat James en Arthur hem beneden gekregen hadden moest hij eerst naar de ziekenzaal voor een kalmeringsdrankje. En dan had hij zich de rest van de avond op zijn slaapzaal verstopt. Zelfs Arthur had hem niet beneden gekregen.  
Fran had ontzettend veel medelijden met hem. "Het is toch niet zo erg" troostte ze "er zijn duizenden mensen met hoogtevrees. En die" ze keek vol verachting naar een groepje vierdejaars van Huffelpuf die zo te zien erg veel plezier hadden "zijn het na het weekend alweer vergeten".  
Will haalde zijn schouders op "Misschien".

Een deel van het groepje liep door maar Bertha en Jeanine bleven staan.  
"Weet je" mompelde Jeanine "dat meisje dat naast onze bezemkampioen loopt".  
"Wat is er van?" vroeg Bertha nieuwsgierig. Ze was helemaal verslaafd aan roddels.  
"Ik ken haar van ergens" zei Jeanine langzaam.  
"Ze zit hier op school. Van waar zou je haar kunnen kennen ?" vroeg Bertha sarcastischK"Komop we gaan naar de anderen." Ze wou doorlopen maar Jeanine hield haar tegen en liep naar een eerstjaar van Ravenclauw die net langskwam.  
"Hey hallo" zei ze vriendelijk "weet je toevallig hoe dat meisje dat daar loopt heet? Ze zit toch in je jaar nietwaar?".  
Hij knikte en dacht even na "Ik heb kruidenkunde met haar, ik geloof dat ze Fran heet".  
"Fran"knikte Jeanine "en hoe nog?".  
"Weet ik niet, iets met wind of zo. Waarom?"  
"Nergens om"zei Jeanine tevreden "bedankt".  
Ze ging weer bij Bertha staan die ongeduldig stond te wachten.  
"En ben je nu tevreden?"  
"Fran en iets met Wind" zei Jeanine geheimzinnig "kun je daar niks uit maken?".  
"Nee" antwoorde Bertha geirriteerd "kunnen we nou verder".  
Maar Jeanine luisterde niet "Frances Windsor" zei ze met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht "zegt zelfs dat je niets ?".  
"Nee. Maar wacht eens even." Haar ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes "Ooooooooo".  
Jeanine knikte "komop dat moeten we aan de andere meiden gaan vertellen".

De hele dag bleven mensen fluisteren. Fran had er geen idee van dat mensen zo zielig konden doen.  
"Is dat nu echt nog allemaal voor dat hoogtevrees van je" zei ze boos terwijl zij en Will door het portretgat klommen. "Ik bedoel ze lopen nu al de hele dag achter onze rug te fluisteren".  
Will was blij dat ze 'ons' zei. Hij was meteen weer een stuk vrolijker: hij had tenminste nog één iemand die iets met hem te maken wou hebben.  
Ze gingen voor een tafeltje aan het raam zitten.  
"Nou het is prachtig weer" zuchtte Frances "ik zou zeggen we kunnen naar buiten gaan. Maar daar stikt het van de mensen".  
Will's vrolijke gevoel verdween meteen. "Nou ga maar als je wilt".  
"Ben je helemaal?" vroeg Fran verbaasd "Bij Camilla zeker? Dat wicht haat me".  
Will grinnikte "Je moet me nog altijd vertellen waarom".  
Ze deed haar mond open om hem het verhaal van de wekker te vertellen maar op dat moment kwam Arthur binnen.  
Will kreunde "niet weer" maar Arthur keek zelfs niet naar hem.  
"Er gaan leuke roddels het kasteel rond Fran" zei hij ernstig en hij ging zitten.  
"Over mijn hoogtevrees zeker?" zuchtte Will "ik ben het zat weet je. Zo grappig was dat nou ook weer niet".  
"Hoogtevrees" viel Arthur uit de lucht "oh dat, ja dat was wel grappig. Maar" hij richtte zich weer op Fran."Ik denk dat jij een klein detail bent vergeten te vertellen".  
"Wat dan" vroeg Fran onschuldig, ze kreeg een bang vermoeden. Kon er iets uitgelekt zijn?.  
"Niks speciaal hoor _prinses _".  
Fran werd bleek.  
"Dus het is waar" zei Arthur onder te indruk"wow, een prinses" Hij zakte onderuit in zijn stoel.  
"Wil je het aan niemand vertellen?" smeekte Fran "het is zo leuk om normaal te zijn".  
"Aan niemand vertellen?" vroeg Arthur ongelovig "Franchipanne de hele school praat erover".  
"De hele school" piepte ze.  
"De hele school" zuchtte Arthur.  
"Tof " mompelde Will duister "Nu zijn ze vast mijn hoogtevrees al vergeten".

Dat waren ze inderdaad. Will's hoogtevrees was totaal niet belangrijk meer. Het enige onderwerp die weel op Zweinstein was 'de prinses'. Iedereen praatte erover. De meisjes giechelden en roddelden erop los hoe het moest zijn om in een paleis te wonen, met een hele hoop bedienden en een knappe prins. En de jongens, nou ja ... Van de ene dag op de andere was Frangewoonweg hèt meisje van Zweinstein geworden. Iedereen wou haar vriendin zijn. Zelfs Camilla wenste haar goedemorgen.  
Alleen Elektra was nog geen steek veranderd sinds zondagavond. Ze kwamen elkaar tegen in de hal na Frances joggingrondje.  
Ze liet haar blik minachtend van haar short naar haar T-shirt glijden.  
"Waar is je baljurk gebleven prinses? Vergeten in je paleis?".  
"Nee" zei Fran nonchalant "hij zit in mijn hutkoffer boven. Waarom? Wil je hem lenen misschien?".  
Een paar tweedejaars jongens een eindje verder begonnen te lachen. En Fran wandelde trots door. Dat was zo on-Frances geweest. En helemaal niet netjes of beleefd Maar wel heel leuk.

De rest van de dag bleven Fran en Will zo ver mogelijk weg van de rest van de schoolbevolking. Ze speelden de hele voormiddag toverschaak. Haar eerste keer verloor Fran nog. De tweede keer won ze nipt. En de derde keer werd Will helemaal afgemaakt.  
"Dit is oneerlijk" zuchtte Will na de zesde keer "We hebben nog geen tien minuten gespeeld en je hebt me al schaakmat gezet".  
"Tja" glimlachte Fran "je bent goed of je bent het niet, nietwaar?".  
"HaHaHa" zei Will sarcastisch.  
"Mag ik meelachen?"  
"Nee Arthur" zei Will kortaf en hij stopte zijn schaakstukken terug in hun doos.  
"Verloren misschien? " grinnikte Arthur "Hij kan niet tegen zijn verlies" vertrouwde hij in Fran zachtjes toe, maar luid genoeg dat Will het kon horen.  
Frances giechelde maar Will vond het niet grappig.  
"Ga je mee huiswerk doen?"vroeg hij, Arthur negerend.  
Fran knikte "Ja dat werkstuk van toverdranken ziet er best wel moeilijk uit."  
"Hey, jullie hebben me nog niet gevraagd hoe het gisteren op de try-outs was." onderbrak Arthur hen een beetje nukkig.  
"Als je niet in het team zat had je het ons net niet gevraagd" grijnsde Will.  
Hij stond op "tenminste één van ons kan vliegen" mompelde hij.  
Arthur zuchtte "Will".  
"Ik ga mijn toverdranken halen" zei hij, en hij liep weg.  
Toen hij terugkwam was hij, tot Fran's opluchting al in een veel beter humeur.  
Ze spendeerden de volgende twee uur aan huiswerk maken. Arthur kwam amper aan zijn eigen werk toe omdat Fran en Will hem de hele tijd dingen lieten uitleggen en verbeteren. Uiteindelijk ging hij naar de bibliotheek om iemand te zoeken die hèm kon helpen met zijn huiswerk.  
"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?" vroeg iemand net toen Fran de laatste hand legde aan een brief voor haar ouders. Wil was nog bezig met zijn transfiguratiewerk. Hij gebruikte Fran's opstel als 'inspiratie'. En besteedde meer tijd aan het veranderen van de zinsbouw van Fran's opstel dan aan opzoeken.  
"Natuurlijk" glimlachte ze.  
Tommy ging zitten en pakte Will's toverdrankenopstel.  
"Zo lang" kreunde hij terwijl hij het vluchtig even overlas "het mijne is misschien net de helft".  
"Getver" vloekte Will "ik wist dat die uitbreiding over Bezoars overdreven was".  
"Je kunt beter teveel hebben dan te weinig" zei Fran wijs "en daarbij ik heb nòg meer dan jou Will".  
Tommy haalde zijn schouders op "Wat dan ook. Ik heb geen zin om er nog een uur aan te zitten."  
"Maar het is belangrijk" protesteerde Fran "dit is je toekomst".  
"Ik word toch zowieso muzikant" zei Tommy nonchalant "ik heb al toekomst. Daar heb ik heus geen bezoars voor nodig".  
"Muzikant?" vroeg Fran nieuwsgierig.  
"Trompet" antwoordde Tommy trots "maar nu we het er toch over hebben. Ga je nu in de band of niet?".  
Fran aarzelde "ik weet het niet. Wat bedoel je precies met band?"  
"Gewoon, een soort schoolbandje. Dat is er nog niet, heb ik nagevraagd En ik dacht... Je hoeft niet te zingen of zo. Gewoon een beetje piano spelen.".  
"Ik dans ook niet" zei Fran vlug "maar ik wil wel."  
"Oké" zei Tommy vrolijk "en jij Will?".  
"Ik kan niet zingen" zei Will "en ik speel ook geen instrument".  
"Jij kunt de sambaballen doen" grijnsde Fran.  
Tommy grinnikte "Nee ik kan proberen je drum te leren of zo. Dat kan ik ook nog redelijk."  
"Drum?" vroeg Will. Hij dacht even na en knikte dan vrolijk"Ik wil het wel proberen".  
"Nou dat zijn dan al drie leden" zei Tommy tevreden "eerste vergadering geopend". Hij bonkte met zijn vuist op tafel en stootte daarbij de inktpot om.  
"Oeps. Sorry Fran".  
"Geeft niks". Ze redde vlug haar stapeltje huiswerk en legde een hoop beklad perkament op de vlek om de boel een beetje te deppen.  
"Nou ik denk dat we best eerst een naam zoeken" stelde Will voor "en dan kunnen we briefjes ophangen want met drie leden komen we niet ver".  
"Een naam" mompelde Frances en ze keek naar buiten "wat dacht je van school-band?".  
"Met of zonder streepje?" vroeg Will geinteresseerd.  
"Met"  
"Stijlvol".  
"Nee" zei Tommy nadenkend "het is dat niet. Het moet iets zijn met school, maar zonder 'school' snap je?".  
"De Band ?" suggereerde Frances "maar dan is het streepje wel weg".  
"Ja dat is wel jammer" grijnsde Will "de Zweinstein-band dan?".  
"Te lang" vond Frances.  
"De Z.B. ?"  
"Te kort" grinnikte Tommy.  
"Will and the band?"  
"Vergeet het".  
"Will en co?"  
"Nee"  
"Jammer" mompelde Will "Het had iets".  
Fran lachte en schudde haar hoofd "geen stijl".  
"De Zwein-band?" vroeg Tommy "dat is iets langer".  
"Nee" vond Fran "Dat heeft niks."  
"Zwein en band" momelde Will "Zwein en de band?".  
"Nooit" kreunde Tommy.  
"De band van Zwein. De zingende zweintjes".  
"De zingende zweintjes" grinnikte Fran "Hoe kom je erop?".  
"De zingende zweintjes" herhaalde Tommy.  
"Je bent toch niet serieus?" vroeg Will ongelovig "de zingende zweintjes? we kunnen net zo goed Will and the band nemen".  
"Maar het klinkt wel leuk" zei Tommy langzaam "De zingende zweintjes".  
"Ik zie het al voor me" mompelde Will "En dan nu de zingende zweintjes met als speciale gast Zanzi het zingend varken. Grandioos. Daar gaat volk op afkomen.".  
"Heerlijk" grinnikte Tommy "Nee je hebt gelijk, die naam trekt op niks".  
"Maar het klonk inderdaad wel leuk" gaf Fran toe "Missschien kunnen we er de Zwein-band van maken".  
"Of de Zwein-hein-tjes. Mèt streepjes"lachte Will.  
"De Zweintjes" zei Tommy plots.  
"Neen, de Zwein-hein-tjes" verbeterde Will "kom nou Tommy dat is een belachelijke naam".  
"Niet de Zwein-hein-tjes" zei Tommy "dat is inderdaad belachelijk. Nee ik bedoel de Zweintjes. Gewoon de Zweintjes".  
"De Zweintjes hè" herhaalde Will "met of zonder hoofdletter?"  
"Met natuurlijk" zei Fran "je bent compleet ongeloofwaardig als je 'de zweintjes' met kleine letter heet".  
"En met hoofdletter ben je niet ongeloofwaardig meer?"grinnikte Will "Maar voor mij is het goed hoor".  
"Voor mij ook" zei Fran "alles is beter dan de Zwein-hein-tjes of Will and the gang".  
"Will and the band" verbeterde Will "alhoewel Will and the gang klinkt ook wel leuk".  
"Niks van" zei Tommy vlug "dus iedereen is akkoord met de naam? Mooi. Dan moeten we eerst nog even naar professor Anderling om toestemming te vragen."

"De Zweintjes?" vroeg proffessor Anderling met half opgetrokken wenkbrouw.  
Het drietal voor haar knikte hoopvol.  
"Een schoolband"zei ze langzaam en ze liep rond haar bureau heen en stopte hun opstellen in haar tas "dat hebben we inderdaad nog niet".  
Ze klikte de tas dicht en bleef even nadenkend voor zich uitstaren.  
"Goed" besloot ze dan kortaf "jullie krijgen mijn toestemming voor 'de Zweintjes'-".  
Tommy juichte in stilte en kneep even in Fran's hand van opwinding.  
"Maar".  
Zijn greep verslapte.  
"Ik wil volgende week een lijst van alle instrumenten en benodigdheden die aangekocht moeten worden. Dan kan het schoolhoofd daarover beslissn".  
Tommy knikte "beloofd proffessor. Maar, uhm, als oefenruimte, om samen te komen en zo-".  
"In afwachting van iets beters staat het transfiguratielokaal voor jullie open."onderbrak ze hem "Maar alles blijft staan zoals het staat en er wordt nergens in gesnuffeld".  
Ze keek hen streng aan over haar vierkante bril zodat ze gewoon niets anders durfden doen dan braaf knikken.  
"Goed" belsoot ze dan "ik neem aan dat dat alles is ?".  
Tommy knikte.  
"Dan zie ik jullie in mijn volgende les". Ze pakte haar tas op en trok haar mantel aan.  
Frances keek even naar de twee jongens naast haar. Mochten ze weg gaan?  
"Bedankt proffessor" ze ze zo beleefd mogelijk en ze glipte naar buiten. Will en Tommy mompelden ook nog een vlug "dag proffessor" en volgden haar.

"God dat was me wat" zuchtte Will opgelucht zodra ze een paar meter van het kantoortje verwijderd waren "hadden jullie ook het gevoel dat ze je zou opeten als je iets verkeerd zei ?".  
"Zo'n beetje" mompelde Tommy.  
"Niet zo luid" siste Fran. Ze keek even acherom, proffessor Anderling sloot de deur af en verdween in de andere richting.  
"Woeps" zei Will zacht "zou ze me gehoord hebben?".  
"Volgens mij niet" stelde Tommy hem gerust.  
"Praat gewoon nooit achter mensen hun rug" zei Fran streng "dan krijg je dat soort dingen ook niet. En jij vond het toch ook niet leuk dat mensen altijd achter je rug fluisterden vrijdag?".  
"Nee" zei Will een beetje verbouwereerd.  
"Wel dan?"  
Will zocht steun bij Tommy maar die keek geamuseerd van de een naar de ander.  
"Nou ja, misschien heb je wel gelijk" gaf hij dan toe. Maar het wàs wel eng, dat moet je toegeven."  
"Het is een vrouw met karakter" zei Fran wijs.  
"Maar 'de Zweintjes' zijn in ieder geval goedgekeurd" zei Tommy vrolijk.  
"Nu alleen nog leden" grinnikte Will "Doen we die briefjes vanavond?".  
"Goed voor mij" zei Tommy " Maar Will is dat je broer niet daar?".  
Het was Arthur inderdaad. Hij zat van top tot teen onder een soort groen gelig slijm en werd gevolgd door een meisje uit zijn jaar die de situatie zo te zien erg grappig vond.  
"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg Will verbaasd "en jakkes je stingt een uur in de wind". Hij sprong vlug een paar stappen achteruit en Fran volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
Arthur keek hem even boos aan "geen stomme opmerkingen nu, dank je".  
"Wat heb je gedaan" vroeg Fran met dichtgekenpen neus "ben je in een mislukte toverdrank gevallen of zo?".  
Arthur gaf haar alleen maar een heel erg dodelijke blik en beende dan haastig door.  
Het meisje was wel tot uitleg bereid, nu ze dichter stond zag Fran dat haar gewaad ook onder de groene spetters zat.  
"Hij wou een slijmbom installeren aan de leerlingenkamer van zwadderich"giechelde ze "maar hij ging per ongeluk af. Arthur wacht nou even !". Ze liep hem vlug achterna, nog steeds lachend.  
"Wat erg nou toch" grijnsde Will vol leedvermaak "Mijn hele dag is gemaakt".  
"Ik hoop maar dat hij geen problemen krijgt" zei Fran bezorgd.  
Will haalde zijn schouders op "als je met een slijmbom gaat zeulen dan vrààg je volgens mij om problemen.".  
"Mee eens" zei Tommy "gaat er iemand mee naar de bibliotheek?".  
"Nee" zei Will "ik denk dat ik dat maar eens ga volgen" hij wees op het slijmspoor door de hele gang dat Arthur had achtergelaten. "Als Arthur al zo vies was wil ik de ingang van de Zwadderich-leerlingenkamer wel eens zien. Ga je mee Fran?".  
Ze knikte "tot straks Tommy".  
"Tot straks".  
Het slijmspoor volgen was niet erg moeilijk, en ze waren niet de enigen. Tegen de tijd dat ze aan de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich aankwamen was de halve school daar samengedrumpt, ondanks de verschrikkelijke stank.  
Fran kneep haar neus dicht "Wat een geur. Gaan we weer door? We zien hier toch niks".  
Will knikte.  
Boven in de hal stuitten ze op James en Lily.  
"Hallo Franchipanne" zei James vrolijk "En Will" voegde hij er met een glimlach aan toe "Naar je broer zijn kunstwerk gaan kijken?".  
Lily snoof "wat je kunst noemt".  
"Dat heet moderne kunst Evans" zei James ernstig "er zit een heel concept achter dat jij niet kunt begrijpen namelijk-"  
"Zwadderichje-pest?" vroeg Lily sarcastisch "ja Potter, nu heb je gelijk, ik zal het inderdaad nooit begrijpen".  
"Het is niet echt Zwadderichje-pest" zuchtte James "Arthur moet leren mikken, de leerlingenkamer licht honderd meter verder. Een hele slijmbom verpest".  
"Tenminste nog iets goed aan die ontploffing" zei Lily tevreden "Dat is-"  
"POTTER" ze maakte alledrie een sprongetje van schrik. Proffessor Anderling kwam het klederdeurtje uit en beende woest op hen af.  
"Hoe is ze daar nou zo snel gekomen?" vroeg Will verbaasd.  
"Maakt niks uit" zei Lily vrolijk "amusé-vous James". En met een voldande glimlach keek ze na hoe hij achter proffessor Anderling de trap op sjokte, richting kantoortje.  
"Moeten we het haar niet vertellen dat het Arthur was?" vroeg Will een beetje schuldbewust terwijl hij hen nakeek.  
"Natuurlijk niet" glimlachte Lily "Gaan jullie mee naar de leerlingenkamer?".  
Fran knikte en ze volgden haar.  
"Ze komt er heus wel achter dat de marauders er voor niks tussen zitten hoor" zei ze toen Will niet echt overtuigd leek "Na een halfuurtje schreeuwen heeft ze wel door dat hij er niks mee te maken heeft".  
"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Fran.  
"Ze geven het altijd dadelijk toe" legde Lily uit "in het begin hingen ze de grote onschuld uit. Maar Anderling vond altijd wel bewijs, en dan kregen ze nog meer straf. Dus nu geven ze het gewoon toe, ze schreeuwt een beetje, ze krijgen straf, en op een kwartier zijn ze buiten."  
"Ah" begreep Will "slim".  
"Ervaring" minimaliseerde Lily "pompoensap".  
Het portretgat zwaaide open en ze klommen naar binnen.  
"Over een halfuurtje staat Anderling hier" waarschuwde Lily hen "Op zoek naar de drie andere Marauders. Zeg dus tegen je broer dat hij zorgt dat hij ergens boven zit. Dan komt hij er wel mee weg- En Jakkes".  
Ze was perongeluk in het groene slijmspoor gaan staan dat Arthur had achtergelaten. Fran zag het helemaal naar de jongensslaapzalen lopen.  
"Hartstikke slim" mompelde Lily " Een duidelijker spoor voor Anderling bestaat er niet. SANITATO" het groene slijm verdween onmiddelijk.  
"Wow" zei Will "knap".  
"Dankje" ze Lily met een glimlach "En kijk eens aan daar hebben we ons slijmmonster" voegde ze er afkeurend aan toe.  
Arthur kwam inderdaad de trap van de jongensslaapzal af. Zijn haar was nat en hing een beetje voor zijn ogen, en hij zag er slechtgehumeurd uit.  
Lily zwaaide even en hij kwam naar hen toegelopen.  
"Ongelukje gehad?" vroeg ze vriendelijk.  
"Beetje" mompelde Arthur.  
"Ik heb je slijmspoor opgeruimd" zei Lily kalm "nu valt de verdenking misschien op iemand anders dan een Griffoendor".  
"Bedankt" zei Arthur opgelucht "dat wou ik net gaan doen".  
Lily knikte "Dat wou je net gaan doen. Wel ik zal je eens een keer iets zeggen meneer de slijmbom. Voor één keertje is het leuk dat Anderling de verkeerde op zijn dak geeft, omdat het Potter is, en ik wééét dat James je niet gaat verklikken want daar is hij weel te koppig en te trots voor. Maar de volgende keer dat je zo'n geintje uithaalt en er iemand ander voor moet opdraaien verklik ik je. Heb je me verstaan?".  
"Ja" zei Arhtur, een beetje overdonderd.  
"Mooi zo" zei Lily tevreden "ik zie jullie nog wel". Ze zwaaide even naar Will en Fran en verdween in haar slaapzaal.  
"Nou je had gelijk" zei Will dan "ze is speciaal".

"Je kunt beter je haar gaan drogen" zei Will "als Anderling hier zodadelijk komt binnenstormen dan heeft ze je meteen".  
"Hij kan toch ook gewoon gedouchd hebben?" zei Fran verbaasd "daar is toch niks mis mee?".  
"Om vijf uur s'avonds al douchen?" zei Will ongelovig "dat doe je alleen als-" hij keek even naar Arthur en grinnikte dan "als je een ongelukje gehad hebt met een slijmbom".  
"HaHaHa" zei Arthur toonloos "Will wat ben je grappig".  
"Ik weet het" grijnsde Will bescheiden "Ga nu maar vlug je haar drogen".  
Arthur stak zijn tong uit en huppelde dan haastig de trap op. Nog geen minuut later klom Proffessor Anderling een beetje onhandig het portretgat door.  
James kwam achter haar en knipoogde naar Fran en Arthur terwijl proffessor Anderling haar hoed weer netjes recht op haar knotje zette.  
"Waar zijn ze?" vroeg ze kortaf aan James.  
"Ik weet het niet" zei die onschuldig "Misschien zijn ze naar bui-".  
Net op dat moment denderde Sirius, gevolgd door een iets kalmere Remus en Peter, de trap af.  
"-ten" zuchtte James.  
Sirius maakte aanstalten om in een zetel in de hoek neer te ploffen, tot hij Proffessor Anderling aan de trap in de gaten kreeg.  
Hij keek vragend naar Remus, maar die haalde zijn schouders op en liep naar hen toe.  
Fran zag op dat moment Arthur ook naar beneden komen, maar zodra hij het groepje aan de trap in de gaten kreeg in de gaten kreeg glipte hij vlug de trap weer op.  
Proffessor Anderling dirigeerde de drie jongens het portretgat door en wierp nog een laatste strenge blik op de rest van de leerlingenkamer voor ook zij erdoor verdween.  
"Ohjee ze is vies" grijnsde James zodra het portretgat dichtviel.  
"Je zou voor minder" zei een stem achter hen.  
"Hallo Evans" zei James.  
"En James genoten van je eerste keer onschuldig ondervraagd worden?".  
"Heel erg Evans"  
"Spijtig dat ze je niet wat langer vastgehouden heeft, het was net rustig".  
"Nu heb je me pijn gedaan Evans".  
"Komop" zei Will en hij pakte Fran's hand "die twee blijven vast nog uren zo doorgaan".  
Hij wou de trap naar de jongensslaapzaal opgaan maar Fran bleef staan.  
"Ik zie je straks wel" zei ze, en ze maakte aanstalten om weg te lopen.  
"Waarom ga je niet mee?" vroeg Will verbaasd.  
"Jongensslaapzaal" wees Fran "ik ben een meisje, als je dat al opgemerkt hebt" ze glimlachte even en draaide zich om.  
"Je mag er niet slapen" drong Will aan "maar we gaan toch gewoon even naar Arthur? Kom nou maar mee. Tenzij je andere plannen hebt?" hij knipoogde en Fran begon lichtjes te blozen.  
"Kom je nu?"  
Ze aarzelde, maar Will sprong gewoon weer van de trap af, pakte haar arm, en sleurde haar de trak op.  
Arthurs kamer was de derde. Will wou de deur gewoon open gooien maar Fran hield hem tegen "kloppen" zei ze streng.  
Will zuchtte en klopte drie keer.  
De deur zwaaide open. En een zo braaf mogelijk kijkende Arthur stond in de deuropening.  
"Oh ik dacht dat het Anderling was" zuchtte hij opgelucht.  
"Slecht geweten" grijnsde Will. Hij kwam binnen en plofte op het bed bij het raam.  
"Er mogen hier eigenlijk geen meisjes komen" zei Arthur plichtsbewust terwijl hij naar Will liep die een bezemkampioen had gepakt en rustig lag te lezen.  
"Will verplichtte me" verondschuldigde Fran zich "Ik wou heus niet-"  
"Het was een grapje" grijnsde Arthur.  
"Ah"  
"Arthur heb je niks te eten?" onderbrak Will hen "chocokikker of zo?".  
"In mijn nachtkastje".  
"Ik kan er niet bij" zeurde Will.  
"Dan eet je maar niks".  
Will gromde wat legde zijn bezemkampioen opzij en rommelde wat in het kastje.  
Arthur ging ook zitten en klopte naast zich op het bed.  
Fran aarzelde maar ging dan toch nerveus zitten  
"Relax schat" grijnsde Arthur "hé ik wed dat de rpinses nog nooit in een jongensslaapkamer is geweest".  
"Natuurlijk wel" zei Fran verontwaardigd "ik heb twee broers weet je nog".  
"En een zus" voegde Arthur eraantoe "weet ik, maar ik heb het over èchte jongens".  
"Mijn broers zijn niet echt?" grinnikte Fran.  
"Nee dat zijn ze niet" zei Arthur vrolijk "de mijne is dat namelijk ook niet". Hij knikte naar Will die met een mond vol chocolade half op bed, omgekeerd de bezemkampioen lag te lezen.  
"Wat?" vroeg hij verontwaardigd toen ze allebei begonnen te lachen "mag een mens nog niet eens lezen".  
Arthur schudde zijn hoofd en knipoogde naar Fran.  
"Zin in een partijtje schaak prinses?"

"Hé hallo Frances".  
Fran keek verbaasd op. Alle meisjes van haar slaapzal zaten samen op Camilla's bed en keken haar vriendelijk aan.  
Ze zette bijna een stap achteruit. Sinds wanneer werd zij ,het kind van half zeven en haar irritante wekker, aardig gevonden?  
"Kom je erbij zitten" vroeg Camilla, ze keek verwachtingsvol en klopte naast haar op het bed.  
"Nou" zei Fran, aan de ene kant wou ze wel, erbij horen en zo, maar aan de andere kant...  
"Nee, het spijt me maar Will wacht beneden op me".  
Ze pakte vlug het boek, waarvoor ze gekomen was, zwaaide nog even, en ging terug naar beneden.

Will en Arthur zaten aan een tafeltje voor een van de ramen.  
"Hallo" zei Fran en ze ging naast Will zitten "wat doen jullie?".  
"Brief naar ouders schrijven" antwoordde Will "heb je het?".  
"Nee toch ben jij aan het schrijven ?" vroeg Arthur sarcastisch "je dicteert gewoon, en ik moet maar zien dat het erop staat".  
"Precies" zei Will lui "schrijf daar nog onder: de groeten aan oma en opa en een dikke knuffel".  
Arthur stak zijn tong uit, maar schreef het toch op en schoof dan het perkament door naar Will zodat hij er zijn naam kon onder zetten.  
"Waar moest je nu om naar boven?" vroeg hij aan Fran.  
"Dit" zei ze trots, en ze gaf een boekje met een zachte, blauwe kaft.  
"En wat is 'dit' ?" vroeg Arthur nieuwsgierig.  
"Wel het was oorspronkelijk een dagboek, gekregen van mijn moeder, ooit. Maar ik gebruikte het nooit en nu denk ik dat we het wel kunnen gebruiken voor de Zweintjes".  
Arthur grinnikte weer.  
"Stop met met die naam te lachen" zuchtte Will verveeld "één keer is grappig, twee keer ook maar-"  
"-'De Zweintjes' blijft eeuwig grappig" grijnsde Arthur.  
"Eigenlijk is het 'de derde keer niet meer' maar als jij je eigen versie hebt…"  
"Oké, stop daarmee"zei Fran kalm "De namen van de leden staan eral in, de oprichtingsdatum, de naam, en nu kunnen we er ook nog de tekst van ons briefje in opschrijven".  
"Welke leden?" vroeg Arthur geinteresseerd "ik zie hier drie namen".  
"Dat zijn wij" zei Will half trots "en Tommy ook natuurlijk, maar die is ergens trompet gaan oefenen".  
"Aha" zei Arthur met een vrolijke glimlach "ik wist dat met zo'n geniale naam als 'de Zweintjes' de groep gewoon niet kon mislukken".  
Will gaf hem boos een duw "het wordt heus wel een succes, we moeten nog leden zoeken en zo".  
"En dat gaan we nu doen" zei Fran vlug voor Arthur weer iets kon zeggen "Heb je al enig idee voor een teksje Will?".  
"Niet echt" zei Will langzaam "maar wat moet er precies op".  
"Niet de naam van het groepje in ieder geval" mompelde Arhtur "anders blijf je met drie leden".  
"Heel grappig" zei Fran kalm "dus we hebben de naam, het soort mensen we zoeken, plaats datum en uur van de eerste vergadering, ook vooral dat het om een muziekgroepje gaat en nog iets ?"  
"Nee dat is alles denk ik" knikte Will "dus dan wordt dat zoiets". Hij pakte een stukje perkament, krabbelde er iets op en las het dan hardop voor.  
"Ben jij een jonge muzikant(e) of zanger(es) en wil je lid worden van de nieuwe schoolband 'de Zweintjes'? Kom dan op 'datum' om 'uur' naar 'de plaats'" hij liet het briefje weer zakken "was dat een beetje redelijk?".  
"De plaats is het transfiguratielokaal" merke Fran op "dat mochten we gebruiken van Proffessor Anderling weet je nog? Maar verder best wel goed denk ik."  
"Wat denk jij Arthur?" vroeg Will.  
Arthur deed met een grote grijns zijn mond open-  
"Laat ook maar" zei Will vlug "Nou en nu nog 'datum' en 'uur'. Een idee Fran?".  
"Wat dacht je van vrijdag?" stelde Fran voor "tegen vijf uur?".  
"Ja dat lijkt me wel wat" zei Will bedachtzaam "dan is het net weekend, en hoeven mensen zich niet zo druk te maken over het feit dat ze nog huiswerk hebben, want dan hebben ze nog een heel weekend".  
"Nonsens" zei Arthur "vrijdagavond is de hele school zo lui als wat. Niemand die dan nog dat hele eind naar het Transfiguratielokaal willen lopen, laat staan dat ze er willen zijn. En het uur is ook verkeerd. Om vijf uur ben je nog aan het bekomen van een hele zware dag les, en hebben de meesten ook honger".  
"Daar zit wel iets in" gaf Fran toe "wat stel jij dan voor".  
"Als je het persé deze week nog wil doen , donderdag, anders begin volgende week".  
"Donderdag dus" zei Will overtuigd " We moeten binnen de week al een lijst hebben voor Proffessor Anderling".  
"Donderdag dus, tien september" besliste Fran.  
"Zijn we al tien september?" vroeg Will verbaasd "zijn we hier al tien dagen? Ik dacht dat het veel minder was".  
"Het is ook veel minder" merkte Arhtur op "als we donderdag de tiende zijn, dan zijn we vandaag, MAANDAG, de-. Even denken-"  
"Zevende" glimlachte Fran.  
"Voila" grijnsde Arthur "en dat is dus precies een week hier".  
"Niet echt hè" protesteerde Will "we zijn hier al sinds zondagavond, dus dat is zeven en een half".  
"Oftewel zeven volledige dagen".  
"Zeven en een half"  
"het is nog geen twaalf uur s'nachts dus zeven"  
"Wat is dat nu voor een argument. Net alsof we hier om twaalf uur zijn aangekomen. Dat houd geen steek".  
"Dat houd precies wel steek" zei Arrhur overtuigd "tel maar na op je vingers. Een halve dag, een dag".  
Hij mompelde nog even door, stopte dan en zuchtte "zeven en en half dan".  
"Ha" grijnsde Will.  
"Maar een normale mens zegt zeven".  
"Of zeven en een half".  
"Uhm" begon Frances "kunnen we het ook nog even over het uur hebben?".  
"Ja je hebt gelijk" zei Will "zes uur dan?".  
"Dat valt midden in het avondeten" zei Arthur "nee dat kan niet, er komt niemand af. Doe maar zeven uur. Dan hebben ze ruim de tijd om te eten".  
"Of zeven en een half uur" zei Will onschuldig.


	4. hoofdstuk 4 Regen

hoofdstuk vier regen

Donderdagochtend werd Zweinstein gewekt door het getok van de regen op de ramen. De wind beukte tegen de muren en aan de ramen waren kleine plasjes gelekt.  
Fran was in een rothumeur. Ze had een hekel aan regen, nu kon ze haar ochtelijke jogpartijtje niet doen en dat verstoorde haar hele dagschema.  
Maar ze was niet de enige met een slecht humeur omwille van de regen. Lory Mc Leod, de aanvoerdster van het Griffoendor zwerkbalteam, lastte de eerst zwerkbaltraining van het nieuwe seizoen af omwille van noodweer, ferm tegen de zin van James Potter.  
Arthur was, net zoals de normale zwerkbalspeler, opgelucht dat ze niet buiten hoefden, maar James,...  
"Hij is echt gek" mopperde Arthur "hij bleef maar zeuren tegen Lory over "dat als het wedstrijd is we ook moeten vliegen noodweer of niet" hij trok een gezicht.  
"Daar zit toch wel iets in" vond Will "een wedstrijd gaat door, een beetje regen of niet".  
"Nou het regent wel iets meer dan een beetje" glimlachte Fran "het stormt om eerlijk te zijn. Dan wordt zo'n wedstrijd toch wel uitgesteld?".  
Will en Arthur staarden haar aan.  
"Uhm NEE" zei Arthur alsof Fran had beweerd dat gras oranje is.  
"Maar dat is toch gek?"protesteerde ze "je smakt tegen het kasteel met zo'n wind".  
"Kan zijn" zei Arthur nonchalant "maar de truc is om ervoor te zorgen dat je niet tegen het kasteel smakt".  
"En een beetje spanning is altijd welkom" voegde Will eraan toe "alhoewel je met dit weer het niet echt kunt zien".  
"Net alsof je bij dit weer buiten wilt zitten" rilde Fran "ik krijg al koud bij het idee alleen al".  
"Jij?" vroeg Arthur verbaasd "ik dacht dat jij zo gek was op duikjes in het meer, dan draai je hier je hand toch niet voor om zeker?"  
"Heel grappig" zei Fran kalm "ik heb tenminste een interessant verhaal te vertellen als ik weer thuis kom".  
"Ik ook" grijnsde Arthur "maar daarvan benjij het hoofdpersonage".  
Fran deed haar mond open om hem van repliek te dienen maar Will schraapte zijn keel.  
"We moeten door, onze eerste Zweintjes-ontmoeting." Bij het horen van die naam kreeg Arthur weer een grote grijns op zijn gezicht "En Arthur stop er nou eindelijk eens mee zò grappig is die naam nu ook weer niet".  
"Ik zal er nooit aan wennen" grinnikte Arthur "die naam is hilarisch".  
"Hahahaha"zuchtte Fran "komop Will we zijn door".  
"Tot straks" zei Will "en o, Arthur lees even mijn geschiedenis werkstuk na?" Hij viste het opstel uit zijn tas en gaf het hem "je hebt toch geen training, bedankt!".  
Hij liep vlug weg voor Arthur nee kon zeggen en haalde Fran in aan het portretgat.

"Hoe laat is het?"zuchtte Will.  
Fran keek op haar horloge "kwart voor acht".  
"Hoelang zijn ze nu al te laat?"  
"Drie kwartier"  
"Komt er nog iemand?"  
Ze keken allebei vragend naar Tommy die een eindje verder op een bank zat te lezen.  
"Huh?"  
"Komt er nog iemand?" herhaalde Will.  
Tomy haalde zijn schouders op "artiesten zijn vaak te laat. Hoe laat is het?".  
"Kwart voor" zuchtte Will.  
"Eigenlijk twaalf voor" glimlachte Fran "zullen we dan maar gaan. Er komt toch niemand meer volgens mij".  
"Mijn idee" zei Will, hij sprong van zijn bank en pakte zijn tas"kom je Tommy?".  
"Huh?".  
"We zijn weg"zuchtte Will "kom je mee?".  
"Weg waarom?" vroeg Tommy verbaasd "het is toch nog niet zo laat?".  
"Maar er komt toch niemand meer" zei Fran "blijkbaar is niemand geinteresseerd in een groepje".  
"Natuurlijk wel" zei Tommy verstrooid. Hij zocht waar hij was gebleven op zijn pagina en las verder.  
Fran keek naar Will en die haalde zijn schouders op "nog even dan".  
Fran ging weer zitten maar Will liep naar het bord.  
"Dit heb ik nou al een tijdje willen doen".  
Hij pakte een krijtje en tokkelde met zijn vingers op het bord.  
"Even jullie aandacht graag"  
Fran grinnikte hij klonk precies zoals proffessor Anderling.  
"Juffrouw Windsor, u hebt zoveel plezier, mag de rest van de klas meelachen?".  
Fran schudde haar hoofd.  
"Hou dan uw mond. Vandaag gaan we een lucifer in een naald veranderen. Heeft iedereen zijn lucifer? Zwaai niet zo met dat ding juffrouw Windsor moet u iemand zijn oog uitsteken?".  
Fran die niet had bewogen keek verontwaardigd op "ik deed helemaal niks".  
Will keek haar streng aan.  
"Proffessor" voegde ze er vlug aan toe.  
"Wel als juffrouw Windsor ons niet meer gaat onderbreken dan kan ik misschien verder gaan met mijn les. Stoort u dat juffrouw Windsor?"  
Fran schudde haar hoofd.  
"Mooi zo." Hij draaide zich naar het bord en maakte zich klaar om te schrijven "Nou wie kan mij de spreuk vertellen waarmee je een lucifer in een naald kunt veranderen?".  
"Nalditis of iets in die aard waarschijnlijk" zei een stem bij de deur.  
Will maakte een sprongetje van schrik.  
"Hallo" lachte het meisje "hoeveel punten heb ik verdiend?".  
"Geen" mompelde Will "je liet me schrikken, ik dacht haast dat het proffessor Anderling was".  
"Best voor jou van niet" zei het meisje "ze zou er niet mee kunnen lachen. Ben ik hier bij de Zweintjes?".  
"Ja dat is hier" Tommy had eindelijk zijn boek weggelegd en kwam naar hen toe "zie je wel dat er iemand zou komen".  
"Jacinta Green"stelde het meisje zich voor "Ik ben van Huffelpuf. Zijn hier nou alleen maar eerstejaars? Ik had het kunnen denken toen ik die naam zag".  
"Ja"zei Will lichtelijk gekwetst.  
"Ah zo" zei Jacinta, ze leek al iets minder enthousiast.  
"Nou ehm wat doe je ?" vroeg Tommy, een beetje ongemakkelijk.  
"Ik zing"zei ze, niet zonder trots "en jullie?".  
"Ik doe trompet en drum" antwoordde Tommy Will gaat drum leren en Fran-"  
"Fran?" vroeg Jacinta vlug "Frances Windsor dè Frances ? De prinses?".  
"Ja"antwoorde Fran kalm "ik doe de piano".  
"Wat leuk" glimlachte Jacinta "wat voor genre zijn jullie van plan?".  
"Zijn we van plan" verbeterde Tommy "als je er bij wilt natuurlijk".  
"Dolgraag" gilmlachte Jacinta met een blik op Fran.  
"Mooi zo" zei Tommy tevreden "dan zijn de Zweintjes nu met vier".  
Fran haalde haar boekje tevoorschijn "Jacinta Green is het niet?".  
Jacinta knikte "met een C".  
"Heb ik"knikte Fran "nou" ze bladerde even door haar boekje "we hebben al leden, nu nog de instrumenten".  
"Jullie hebben nog geen instrumenten ?" vroeg Jacinta ongelovig "jeetje wat een stelletje amateurs".  
"We krijgen er" verdedigde Will zich" we moeten alleen nog een lijst opstellen voor proffessor Anderling en dan krijgen we er zo."  
"Ik zal die lijst wel doen" zei Tommy vlug "ik weet zo'n beetje wat we nodig hebben".  
"Goed" besloot Jacinta "en van genre?".  
Will en Fran keken naar Tommy "wel-"begon die "ik had gedacht om eerst wat bestaande liedjes te leren spelen, en dan zelf misschien te schrijven en-".  
"En het genre?"  
"Dat kunnen we zien als we de liedjes uitzoeken" zei Tommy langzaam "als we maar wat spelen zien we vanzelf wel wat we leuk vinden."

"Eindelijk weekend" zuchtte Will opgelucht "alleen spijtig van het weer".  
Fran kinkte grimmig "het is te hopen dat het ooit opklaard. Mijn hele schema in de war".  
Will grinnikte.  
"Wat is er zo grappig" vroeg Fran verbaasd en ze keek om.  
"Niks" grijnsde Will "gewoon 'je schema' en zo".  
"Hahaha" zei Fran sarcastisch "je gevoel voor humor is van een volkomen laag niveau".  
"Danku" glimlachte Will.  
"Ga je mee naar de bibliotheek?" vroeg Fran "we kunnen nu toch niet naar buiten".  
"De bibliotheek" kreunde Will ongelovig "Fran het is vrijdagavond".  
"En dan?"  
"Ik denk dat je me niet goed verstaan hebt" zei Will "Het-is-vrijijijijijijdag-avond. Of laat me het anders formuleren WEEKEND".  
"Ik heb je perfect verstaan" glimlachte Fran "maar is het niet slim? We doen vanavond ons huiswerk en dan hebben we de rest van het weekend vrij. Wat denk je?"  
"Dat je geschift bent" mopperde Will "maar het is wel goed, ik ga mee met je".  
"Ik had niet anders verwacht".

"Wil je alsjeblieft niet blijven rondhangen in de bibliotheek als je hier niks meer te doen hebt?" madame Rommella keek speciaal vernietigend naar Fran.  
De bibliotheek was compleet leeg, afgezien van Fran en Will. Maar blijkbaar was dat nog meer drukte dan madame Romella aankon.  
"Ja jongedame ik heb het tegen jou. Je boek is afgestempeld, ga naar buiten. Is dat nu zo moeilijk".  
Fran haalde haar schouders op "ik zie je zo wel" zei ze tegen Will en ging naar buiten.  
Maar toen ze de deur van de bibliotheek opendeed knalde er iemand recht tegenaan.  
"Sorry" zei Fran. Ze deed de deur vlug dicht en hielp de jongen rechtop.  
"Geeft niks" glimlachte hij."het is altijd een plezier om door een knap meisje omver gestampt te worden".  
"Danku" zei Fran een beetje onzeker maar gevleid.  
"Regulus" zei hij "en wat is jouw ongetwijfeld mooie naam" voegde hij er met een knipoog aan toe".  
"Frances"  
"Inderdaad prachtig".  
"Fran ik ben er. Dat mens is echt geschift ze- ow hallo".  
Frances en Regulus keken allebei op.  
"Will dit is Regulus" zei Fran vlug "Regulus dit is-"  
"William" zei Will en hij stak zijn hand uit "Schwimmer, maar je mag me Will noemen".  
"Hallo Will" zei Regulus, maar hij klonk niet zo vriendelijk als bij Fran "ik ga maar weer, dag Frances".  
"Ik mag hem niet" mopperde Will terwijl hij nog een keer omkeek naar Regulus die de andere kant opging.  
"Waarom nou weer niet?" vroeg Fran verbaasd, in en veel beter humeur dan de afgelopen twee dagen.  
"Gewoon" mompelde Will "hij is van Zwadderich en zo".  
"En wat houd dat in?"  
"Zwadderich is slecht" zei Will duister "zowat alle tovenaars die om de één of andere kwaaadaardige reden in Azkaban zijn beland komen uit Zwadderich".  
"Hoe interessant toch" glimlachte Fran "wat is Azkaban trouwens?".  
"Gevangenis"zei Will kort "en je wilt er niet naar toe geloof me".  
"Wie wil er nu wel naar de gevangenis?" vroeg Frances verbaasd "niemand toch?".  
"Nee natuurlijk niet" zei Will duister "maar naar Azkaban wil je helemaal niet".  
"Waarom niet ?"  
"Die bewakers daar" mompelde Will duister "zijn niet normaal, en dat is alles wat ik ervan weet".  
"Niet normaal?" vroeg Fran geinteresseerd "nou leg dat eens uit".  
"Ik zei je toch ik weet het niet. Ik weet alleen dat ze zo vreselijk zijn…"  
Hij rilde even en liep vlug door.  
"Ohnee" zuchtte Fran.  
"Wat nou?".  
"Ik ben mijn tas vergeten".  
"En daar kom je nu pas achter" zuchtte Will "we zijn aan het portretgat. Kun je ze niet gewoon morgen gaan ophalen?".  
"Ben je gek dat is Armani, stel dat iemand ze pikt?"  
"Oké oké" gaf Will toe "dan gaan we ze wel even halen"."Nee ga jij maar naar binnen" zei Fran "ik zie je over een kwartier".  
"Oké" zei Will "tot straks"  
Op haar weg terug naar de leerlingenkamer begon het harder te regenen. Fran liep naar het raam en probeerde iets te zien door de harde regen die tegen het raam ketste. Ze leunde even naar voor om beter naar buiter te kijken maar het volgende moment gleed ze uit in een plasje gelekt water en krakte haar enkel om.

"Au" kreunde Frances. Ze probeerde zichzelf weer op te trekken aan de vensterbank, maar zakte weer in elkaar zodra er een beetje druk op haar linkervoet kwam te staan. Ze betaste hem zachtes, maar zelfs dat deed pijn. Hij stond in een rare bocht aan haar voet en was verschrikkelijk gezwollen.  
Ze probeerde nog en keer te gaan staan maar gleed weer weg voor ze ook nog maar half overeind stond.  
"Au".  
Dan maar niet overeind. Ze zou trouwens toch geen meter kunnen stappen. Fran trok haar knieen op en schoof langzaam een beetje op om uit de plas, die steeds groter werd door het binnenlekkend water, te komen. Ze ging tegen de muur zitten en kreunde weer. Die enkel deed echt verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Ze prutste voorzichtig aan haar schoenen en trok ze langzaam uit. Maar zelfs dat deed afschuwelijk veel pijn en ze pauzeerde even voor ze haar kousen ook uit deed. Nu was er ietsje minder druk op haar enkel maar echt veel helpen deed dat niet.  
De muur en de grond waren ijskoud en het feit dat ze op verschillende plaatsen redelijk nat was hielp haar niet echt.  
Ze wreef haar handen tegen elkaar om iets warmer te worden maar echt veel hielp het niet dus sloeg ze haar armen maar om zich heen en probeerde de helse pijn in haar voet te negeren. Er moest binnekort toch iemand langskomen?

"Hey broertje van me".  
"Hoi Arthur" mompelde Will. Hij keek even op van het boek dat net uit de bibliotheek kwam en las dan weer verder.  
"Je zit hier zo alleen"begon Arthur in een poging een gesprek aan te knopen, Will was meestal niet zo aangenaam gezelschap als hij een boek vasthad, "Waar is Fran?".  
"Bib" mompelde Will.  
"Op vrijdagavond?" vroeg Arthur stomverbaasd "het is weekend!".  
"Mmmm".  
"Alleen spijtig van het weer" ging Arthur verder "waarshijnlijk kunnen we dit weekend niet trainen."  
"Mmmm".  
"Waarom ben je eigenlijk niet met Fran meegegaan. In de bib kun je toch ook lezen?".  
"Mmmm".  
"Wat zit je eigenlijk te lezen dat zo interessant is?".  
Will hield zijn boek een eindje hoger zonder zijn blik los te scheuren van de pagina's zodat Arthur de titel kon lezen.  
"Handleiding der Vampiers?" vroeg Arthur geinteresseerd "ga je op vampiers jagen misschien?".  
"Misschien".  
"Of eerder op de vampiers onder je bed"grijnsde Arthur "ben je nog steeds bang in het donker?".  
"Mmmmm".  
"En nu weet ik zeker dat je niet naar me luisterd anders zou je wel iets naar me gegooid hebben zoals gewoonlijk".  
Will pakte een kussen naast hem van de bank en gooide dat zonder te kijken in Arthur's richting.  
"Miss" grijnsde die triomfantelijk "zeker twee meter ernaast. Is dat alles wat je kunt?".  
Will antwoordde niet. Arthur probeerde hem uit te dagen, en hij had geen zin in de zoveelste kibbelpartij met zijn broer.  
"Oké negeer me maar" mopperde Arthur "wanneer komt Fran terug?".  
"Hoe moet ik dat weten" zuchtte Will geergerd "ze kan hier ieder moment zijn neem ik aan."  
"Wanneer is ze vertrokken?".  
"Een kwartiertje geleden neem ik aan, weet ik het ik zit te lezen."  
"Wat zijn we weer aardig" bromde Arthur. Hij pakte het kussen dat Will naar hem had gehoord en gooide het een paar keer op. Toen hij dat ook beu was gooide hij het naar Will die boos opkeek van zijn boek.  
"Kun jij me echt geen vijf seconden met rust laten?"  
"Nee" grijnsde Arthur.  
"Ik ga naar boven" mompelde Will "doe Fran mijn groeten wil je?".  
Hij stond op, pakte zijn boek en ging de trap op.  
"Tof" mopperde Arthur "Nu zit ik hier helemaal alleen".  
"Nu niet meer" zei een vrolijke stem achter hem.  
Arthur keek verbaasd op "oh hallo Lily".  
"Hoi" zei ze vriendelijk "is je broertje boos? Ik zag hem naar boven gaan en hij keek nogal nijdig."  
Arthur haalde zijn schouders op "hij is altijd lastig als hij een boek te pakken heeft".  
"Wie niet" zei Lily opgewekt "Is dat slijm al uit je haar?".  
"Ja hoor" zei Arthur ietsje afwezig "Ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn maar ik ga even naar de bib. Ga je mee?".  
"De bibliotheek?"vroeg Lily verbaasd "die is volgens mij" ze keek even op haar horloge "al precies tien minuten geleden dicht".  
"Dicht?" vroeg Arthur verbaasd en hij keek ook op zijn horloge "het is pas zes uur".  
"De bibliotheek gaat altijd dicht om zes uur op vrijdagavond" glimlachte Lily "misschien omdat er op die avond vreemd genoeg belachelijk weinig interesse is. Maar welk boek wou je gaan halen?".  
"Geen" zei Arthur "maar Franchipanne is ernaartoe en ik dacht eraan naar haar te gaan sinds Will zo aardig is vandaag".  
"Ik loop wel even met je mee" stelde Lily voor "dan kunnen we daarna samen naar de grote zaal".

"Fran!' gilde Arthur geschrokken. Hij holde vlug naar haar toe, knielde naast haar neer en pakte haar hand.  
"Je hebt ijskoud! Maar wat zit je hier te doen? Wat is er gebeurd? Heb je ergens pijn?".  
"Mijn voet" mompelde Fran. Ze pakte Arthur's arm stevig vast, opgelucht dat er eindelijk iemand opgedaagd was. Hij deed bezorgd zijn pull uit en lege hem zorgvuldig over haar schouders.  
"Ietsje beter?".  
Fran knikte.  
"Nou dat ziet er ernstig uit" mompelde Lily. Ze had zich over Fran's voet gebogen en betaste hem voorzichtig.  
"Auw" protesteerde Fran verontwaardigd "niet zo hard, dat doet pijn".  
"Sorry" zei Lily vlug"nou Fran, dat ziet er niet bepaald goed uit".  
"Kun je erop staan?" vroeg Arthur "als je op mij steunt raken we wel tot aan de ziekenzaal".  
"Nee ik heb het al geprobeerd" zei Fran zacht "twee keer".  
"Ik kan proberen het te spalken" stelde Lily voor "maar dan moet ik wel even over die spreuk nadenken. Geef me een minuutje."  
Arthur ging ook op de grond zitten en wou zijn arm om Fran's schouder leggen, maar hij sprong geschrokken weer op.  
"Die grond is kletsnat".  
"Weet ik al" zei Fran een beetje gepikeerd "Ik ben doorweekt".  
"Hoe ben je eigenlijk gevallen? Vroeg Arthur. Hij ging nu een beetje wiebelig op zijn hukje naast Fran zitten en moest zich aan de muur vasthouden om niet uit evenwicht te raken.  
"Uitgegleden" zuchtte Fran "ik wou naar buiten kijken en-"  
"Dat gammel oud kasteel ook" mopperde Lily. Fran en Arthur keken verbaasd op.  
"Nou het is toch zo" verdedigde Lily zich "het is een gammel oud kasteel. En het zou zijn gasten niet zo horen te behandelen!".  
"Helemaal mee eens" knikte Arthur "Vilder zou wel eens wat aan al die tochtgaten en zo mogen doen".  
"Vilder" zei Lily schamper "nee ik heb het niet over Vilder" ze keek streng naar het krakende raam voor haar en vervolgde duister "dit kasteel leeft en het heeft een enorm slecht karakter".  
"Interessant" zei Arthur maar hij keek naar Fran en rolde met zijn ogen.  
"Vind je?" vroeg Lily verbaasd "James lachte me vierkant uit toen ik dat zei".  
"Oh James" zei Arthur een beetje afwezig en hij knipoogde naar Fran "heb je die spalkspreuk nou al?".  
Lily knite "ga even langs de kant, ik heb ze uit een boek en ik ben nog niet erg zeker van het resultaat".  
"Kunnen we dan niet gewoon-" begon Arthur maar Lily weefde hem met haar hand keurig opzij.  
"Ferula" mompelde ze en ze tikte met haar toverstok op Fran's voet.  
Onmiddellijk schoten er twee rollen verband uit haar toverstok die zich met een paar stokjes bliksemsnel rond Fran's voet wikkelden.  
"Nou dat ging keurig" zei Lily tevreden "nuttig spreukje. Kom hier dan help ik je overeind".  
Fran pakte haar hand en Lily heiste haar overeind. Arthur bood haar snel zijn schouder aan en leundend daarop kon Fran min of meer staan.  
"Gaat dat?" vroeg Lily bezorgd "anders kunnen we je wel op de een of andere manier al zwevend naar daar krijgen".  
Even schoot Wingardium Leviosa door Fran's hoofd maar ze wilde liever niet zo ontsabiel door de lucht zweven als de veer. En zeker niet met een kapotte enkel. Dan nog liever met de hinkelpas.  
"Het gaat perfect".  
Met de steun van Lily en Arhtur raakte ze moeizaam tot op het einde van de gang.  
"Hier naar boven nu" dirigeerde Lily. Ze ging hen voor en draaide zich dan om zodat ze Fran de trap op kon helpen.  
Fran pakte Lily's arm en leunde naar voor maar bleef dan plots stokstijf stil staan.  
"Ik ben mijn tas vergeten" kreunde ze.  
"Je tas?" vroeg Lily verbaasd "ik heb geen tas gezien".  
"Ik was ze gaan halen in de bibliotheek" zuchtt Fran "ze moet daar ergens liggen, kunnen we teruggaan?".  
"Ik ga wel even" zei Arthur "anders moeten we weer dat hele eind terugshowen".  
"Sorry" mompelde Fran.  
"Het is niks" zei Arthur maar net voor hij de hoek omging hoorde Fran hem iets in de zin van "Meiden en tassen ook altijd" mompelen.

Uiteindelijk raakten ze toch nog op de ziekenzaal.   
Madame Plijster haalde het verband er voorzichtig af, keek er even naar, en zwaaide dan vlotjes met haar toverstok.  
"Hij is genezen" riep Fran verbaasd uit. Ze betastte voorzichtig haar enkel, maar hij deed geen pijn meer.  
"Normaalgezien wel" zei Madame Plijster vriendelijk.  
"Bedankt" zei Fran, ze stapte voorzichtig uit het bed en probeerde op haar been te staan.  
"Kun je perfect staan?" vroeg madame Plijster bezorgd en ze liep om het bed neer om Fran's enkel beter te inspecteren.  
"Ja hoor, perfect" zei Fran opgelucht.  
"Nou dan mag je gaan" zei Madame Plijster "en iets voorzichtiger de volgende keer graag.".  
Fran knikte "hartelijk bedankt".  
"Het was niks kind, nog een leuke avond verder. En kijk een beetje uit op je weg terug". Ze draaide zich om en verdween weer in haar kantoortje.  
"Nou dat ging ook vlug" zei Lily onder de indruk "ik wist dat ze het snel kon, maar zò snel."  
"Snel wat?" vroeg Arthur, die het allemaal doodnormaal vond, "en lopen jullie een beetje door, straks hebben we helemaal geen avondeten meer".  
"Nou ze heeft mijn enkel in twee tellen genezen" zei Fran, een tikkeltje verbaasd dat Arthur dat zo normaal vond "dat is toch wonderbaarlijk, ik had op zijn minst een verband voor een paar weken verwacht".  
"Serieus?" vroeg Arthur ongelovig "waarom wil je een paar weken met een verband rondlopen. Wat is daar nou weer het nut van. Die enkel is toch in orde ? Of doet hij nog pijn?" voegde hij er bezorgd aan toe.  
"Nee nee nee hij is prima" zei Fran "maar normaalgezien is dat toch zo ?" vroeg ze, steunzoekend bij Lily.  
"Ja dat klopt" zei die bedachtzaam "Vorig jaar heeft ze Sirius zijn hand ook redelijk snel gerepareerd. Maar die was niet zo ernstig".  
"Deze toch ook niet" zei Arthur "een gebroken enkel, dat is een simpele botspreuk. Niks aan.".  
"Wat weet jij daar nou weer van?" protesteerde Lily "als ik het zo hoor had je hem net zo goed zelf weer aan elkaar kunnen zetten".  
"Mijn moeder is heler" antwoordde Arthur, niet zonder trots "en ik had hem helemaal niet 'zelf aan elkaar kunnen zetten' zoals jij zei. Je mag enkel medische spreuken uitvoeren als je er een opleiding voor hebt genoten, òf in uiterste noodgevallen waarbij het leven van de patient ernstig in gevaar is en er geen andere hulp mogelijk is. Dat staat in de wet.".  
"Stoer" glimlachte Lily "moet ik nu onder de indruk zijn? Je kunt artikel blablabla van de restritctie uit de blablabla grondwet van de magische gemeenschap of watdanook opzeggen. Echt iets om bij op te scheppen op feestjes".  
"Ik schepte niet op" protesteerde Arthur "ik bracht je alleen op de hoogte".  
"Dat is hetzelfde".  
"Nietwaar".  
"Welwaar. En daarbij ik heb een hekel aan regeltjes."  
"Dat is pas stoer. Je kunt zo bij de Marauders".  
"Net of ik zou willen".  
"Je durft niet".  
"Natuurlijk niet" zei Lily sarcastisch "de marauders zijn de meest intimiderende personen van deze hele school. Ik ben zooooo bang van hen".  
"Nou dat doet me deugd om te horen.".  
Ze waren aan de deuren van de grote zaal beland en James Potter en zijn vrienden kwamen net buiten.  
"Waarom, waarom kom jij me altijd besluipen als ik het over jou heb Potter. Waarom?".  
"Ik besluip je helemaal niet. Maar ik moet wel zeggen dat er geen enkele reden is om bang van me te zijn Lily-schat." Hij ging ietsje dichter staan "ik doe knappe meisjes namelijk absoluut geen kwaad".  
"Oh nee?"  
"Nee".  
"Kom" ze Arthur vlug "als die twee beginnen … Straks hebben we helemaal geen eten meer". Hij draaide zich om en Fran volgde hem.  
" Hey Arthur" schreeuwde James hen nog na "morgenochtend Zwerkbaltraining om half acht, het weer klaart op. En ik zou heus niet zo'n grote mond opzetten Lily. Het is niet omdat je zo knap bent dat je ook grof moet zijn".


End file.
